The Kings and Queens of Seasons
by DisneyAddictGirl
Summary: It lives. The darkness still lives, and it will come for them all. The four kingdoms of the seasons must come together again and help stop the darkness before it obliterates everything. Along the way old friendships will be revived and old romances rekindled.
1. Chapter 1

The Kings and Queens of the Seasons

Chapter 1: The Lights.

The big man paced back and forth nervously. Stroking his long white beard he debated wether or not to call the others. Glancing at the big globe infront of him, he watched as yet another light went out. It was normal for the lights to eventually go out, but never had this many gone out before.

"That's it" The man exclaimed angrily. Too many lights were going out, and even though some were being replaced and new ones appearing this was too great to ignore.

Sighing, Nicholas St. North grabbed the handle at the end of the Globe's control panel, turned it and pushed it down; the bright lights shot into the air, calling out the other fellow guardians.

...

Aster E. Bunnymund, otherwise known as Bunny, wiped the sweat off his brow and carefully finished the last details of his latest painted egg. Smiling proudly he turned the egg in his hand, careful to not drop it, and admired his work.

Bunny was just about to grab another egg when he caught sight of the bright lights that filled the sky.

"Uh-oh" he muttered, rising he tapped his foot on the ground and a hole appeared, jumping inside it the hole closed and left a bright pin flower where it had recently been.

...

Toothiana the Tooth Fairy flittered all over her tooth palace as she told her fairies where to go.

Looking up at the sky Baby Tooth caught sight of the lights and quickly flew to Tooth's side, squeaking feverently she tried to catch Tooth's attention.

Frustrated Baby Tooth flew back a few feet and then shot forward, aiming her tiny beak at the Tooth Fairy's back.

"There's one at east side of San Fran- AH, what the... Oh no" Tooth breathed as she finally spotted the lights. With out a word the colorful winged fairy shot up into to the sky and made her way to the north pole.

...

The golden sand of the Sandman filled the air, waving his hands he sent dreams to all of the children of the small town called Burgess; His smile wavered as he saw the lights and quickly he formed a dreamsand airplane, got on it, and flew off.

...

"Bunny!" North called out happily as he made his was towards his friend and clapped him in the back as a greeting.

"Long time no see".

Toothiana fluttered in talking feverishly to her fairies and was soon followed by the Sandman and his dreamsand plane.

"Tooth! Sandy! we're all here now, good good".

The sandman smiled nodded his greeting as his airplane dissipated.

Finally finishing her instructions to her fairies Tooth fluttered down and stood next to Bunny and Sandy.

"North, is everything okay?" she asked, noticing his happy face turn grim.

"No, something wrong with the globe. The lights they're... they're..." unable to finish he motioned towards the globe and the other guardians gasped as they saw the lights dissappearing one by one.

"Oh my god, do you think it's-" but Tooth didn't finish.

"Yes".

"What do we do?"

As if to answer her question,moonlight streamed through the hole on the ceiling and formed a sinister shadow on the ground and an evil laught soon filled the air. All except North gasped and then the shadow changed. Four new shadows formed on the floor, each one taking on a different form.

Recognition dawned on their faces, the room filled with silence. Bunny was the first to break the silence "He can't be serious".

"No way, we all know what happens when those four are all in the same room" said Tooth.

"Tooth is right, mate, the last time they were ever together I almost lost my tail".

"Man in moon thinks it's worth the risk to reunite them. Think of the children, they could be in danger; we have no choice."

The always-quiet Sandy nodded in agreement and stood next to North, clearly on his side.

"I'm going to regret this" Bunny muttered and went to stand next to sandy.

"Well... can't do much about it" Tooth smiled and flew to stand next to Bunny.

"Good; You all know what to do" North said and wih that the guardians all took off, each one headed to a different yet same destination of the their fellow old friends. The Kings and Queens of the Seasons.

...

He watched them go. He watched as each one headed to one of the kingdoms to try and reunite them. _Perfect _he thought, this was exactly what he wanted. He wanted for them to all be together. He wanted to enjoy the look of horror on their faces as he destroyed what they loved most right in front of their faces. He was going to break their putrid little hearts one by one.

* * *

**Chapter 1 of my new story, sorry I discontinued the last one. Please review and tell me what you think, and just so you guys know this story came to me in the middle of the night while I was trying to fall asleep so if it sucks just blame the need for sleep. Hope you liked it and please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2. While I was without internet I wrote the first four chapters and I am working on chapter five right now. Thank you Tacolady22 and Ode to a Fangirl for your reviews on this story :)**. **Enjoy :)**

Chapter 2: The Queen of Spring

The young woman walked gracefully around her fields of flowers. A soft breeze ruffled her golden, braided hair which cascaded down her back all the way to the ground and trailed behind her. The smell of spring lingered in he air, as always, and the woman breathed in deeply, smiling as soft music reached her ears. The flower pixies rose from their slumber and began their joyful morning tune as they tended to their morning duties of flower keeping.

The woman frowned as she saw her once vibrant green grass now a light shade of yellow. Raising her hands she summoned the clouds of rain and as she waved her amrs in graceful, practiced movements a few small raindrops fell from the sky. The few drops turned into thousands as the rain increased just like the woman's graceful rain dance progressed.

Lightning and and thunder appeared and signaled the end of the dance. Satisfied the woman waved goodbye to her pixies, who were now huddled under the huge oak tree which symbolized the beginning of the Great Forest, picked up her wet skirts of her green dress and began walking back the way she had come. The rain pelted down on her and after a while she softened it into a light drizzle.

Soon enough a castle came into view, the woman stared up at it in awe, the sight of its white stone walls and towers always awed her. Coming closer she let her hand slide on the outer wall's white marble stone and walked alongside to the back of the castle until she came upon a wooden door. Leaning against it she checked for the voices of the kitchen maids, but there were none. Grasping the handle she pulled the door open and quietly crept inside. The huge kitchen sat empty, the only noise coming from the wet skirts of the woman's dress which now trailed mud on the floor. Picking up her skirts once more she made her way to the door which would lead her to one of the castle's many hallways.

Hall after hall she walked until she found the door she was looking for, smiling she hurried over to it and grasped its handle.

"Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel Corona froze in place. A sigh escaped her lips and she slowly turned around and faced the owner of the voice. An old woman stood infront of her, she had white hair and copper skin, her uniform spotless of dust despite having been cleaning.

"Grandmother Willow" Rapunzel answered.

"My dear god child you're soaking wet. You were out in the fields i believe" Grandmother Willow said as she walked over and opened the door to Rapunzel's room. Walking inside Rapunzel nodded and smiled.

"Oh what are we going to do with you?"

Grandmother willow exclaimed as she opened the closet and got out an elegant purple silk dress with long sleeves, a sweetheart neckline and a bodice with golden embroidery that trailed all around the dess's flowing skirt in a swirling pattern.

Noticing the dress Rapunzel asked, "Will he have visitors?"

"Yes, now comehere and change out of that thing, they will be here soon"

Rapunzel obeyed and changed out of her wet dress. Grandmother Willow tossed it into the dirty clothes basked and proceeded to help Rapunzel into the purple one.

"So who's visiting?" Rapunzel asked. curiosity getting the better of her. Grandmother willow stopped buttoning the back of the dress and was quiet for a few seconds.

"I rather you see or yourself Dear" she answered and finished buttoning the dress.

"There, now you're almost perfect" she stated.

"Almost?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yes almost! we still have to fix that wet peice of golden straw you call hair".

...

Rapunzel walked confidently down the hall and stopped right before she entered the throne room. She smoothed her hair which was now down and trailing behind her more so and took a breath.

"Presenting the Queen of Spring and Spring herself, her majesty, Queen Rapunzel" her guard announced and Rapunzel made her way inside. Walking towards her throne Rapunzel stopped dead on her tracks. Seeing him for the first time in years shocked her, a warm smile was glued on his lips and his eyes were filled with joy.

Standing there frozen she whispered.

"Sandy..."

...

"I said no and that is that." Rapunzel repeated frustratedly.

Sandy frowned and shook his head, a clear sign he wasn't giving up.

_'We need you Punz, the children are in danger and we have to help them. I know you dont want to see Him but you're going to have to deal with it' _Sandy spoke into her mind and Rapunzel glared at him. She hated how well he knew her.

'_Please Punz? for me?' _Sandy begged.

Looking at his pleading eyes Rapunzel sighed and sunk into her throne.

"Alright fine" she said and Sandy clapped happily.

Moving to stand next to her he clasped her hand and understood how she felt when she squeezed it tightly.

Sandy knew it would be hard for her to see Him after such a long time, especially after what he had done to her or more so what he _hadn't _done, but if the children were to be protected his dear friend would have to be strong and put aside whatever anger she felt. He knew she could do it, she was after all one of the strongest people he had ever met in his life.

Sandy told her this and she managed a small smile. "Not stronger than Merida though".

Sandy frowned and shook his head. _' No! you're right there next to her'._

"Alright" she said and now smiled a full smile. Getting up she walked out of the throne room with Sandy and made her way to her room. Calling out to Grandmother Willow she took out a suitcase and with the help of her two friends she packed for the long trip to the north pole.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go guys, I made this one much shorter because there really isn't much to the chapter. Some one asked about where's Jack, He will come out in chapter five, next comes Hiccup. Hope you enjoy and please review and tell me what you think :)**

Chapter 3: The Queen of Summer.

She was tending to her horse when she heard of his visit. Dropping the horse's brush she dashed off into the castle and down its long halls. She had to see with her own eyes if it was really him.

...

The fiery Queen of Summer burst into her conference room and halted to a stop. In front of her stood the towering form of Bunny. He stared down at the Queen and smiled, she had changed so much yet so little since the last time he had seen her.

"Bunny" she said quietly, almost as if to convince herself it was her old friend and mentor. She walked closer and stared up at him, then she smiled and thrust her arms around his furry body.

"Ello there Merida, been a long time since I last seen ya" Bunny said as he hugged her back. Stepping back she stared up at him warily and asked, "It's not like you to come and visit, so why are you here?".

Bunny hesitated, he knew the kind of fit she would throw when he told her she had to see those two idiots again. Taking her by the shoulders he sat her on one of the chairs.

"Okay, so the thing is..."

...

Furious screams and curses were heard throughout the entire castle. New curse words had even been invented as Bunny carried a thrashing Merida on his shoulder and smiled at the guards who just watched as he passed by, none said a word for they all feared the giant pooka.

Opening the door to Merida's room her dropped her and made his way to her closet and took out piles of dresses and a suitcase, not bothering to look back as she let out a gasp and hit the floor with a _thump_. Merida stared at him with a glare that practically was like staring into a raging fire.

Bunny finished stuffing the suitcase with dresses and shoes and stared down at her. His look said it all, she could either cooperate or be dragged all the way to the pole. "Fine" she said angrily as she stood up and swiped the dust off her gray dress. Making her way to another door she revealed a weapon closet. Swords, axes, things Bunny didn't recognize and a bow and arrows lay in there. Grabbing the bow and arrows she walked back and nodded at him, not even bothering to answer his questioning look. "Alright then" he said and tapped his foot on the floor. The ground opened up and Merida fell through with a shriek and then she giggled as her voice drifted off. "This shall be a good reunion" Bunny said sarcastically as he grabbed the suit case and jumped in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4 for you guys, hope you like it, thank you for the ones who have followed this story, I appreciate it. Anyways enjoy and review.**

Chapter 4: The King of Autumn.

He strolled down the busy halls of the castle. People bowed as he passed by and murmured "your majesty". He smiled at them kindly and nodded. He made his way towards his room and found his wife already gone. Shrugging off his royal clothes he walked into his closet and dug out his old armor from his locked trunk. It smelled leathery and reminded him of the good old days, it even still carried the faint smell of her perfume.

...

Outside the air was nice and cool, as always, and a cold breeze ruffled the orange leaves of the trees marked the beginning of the Wonderstruck Forrest. He walked towards it and after a while he felt his best friend's presence. "Hey Toothless" he said. The big nightfury nuzzled up to him, it had been months since he had last flown with him.

"Hiccup?" a voice said. Hiccup froze, he turned and saw Tooth standing with her tiny fairies surrounding her. "Tooth? oh my god" he said as he hugged her, "it's been so long, how have you been?".

"Good, how about you Hiccup? I heard you got married". Hiccup nodded solemnly and Tooth understood, he still loved Her. "I hate to do this, but I have to ask you to come back, and before you say no, hear me out; something is wrong, the lights are going out Hiccup, they're flickering off one by one every minute, and that's not the worst part" she stopped to catch her breath and hesitated long enough for Hiccup to ask. "Who's back?". She stared at him dead in the eye and said "Him". That was all she had to say.

...

"But why now? Hiccup we've only been married for three months, you can't leave, not when there's a kingdom depending on you" Astrid said.

"I know that" Hiccup said as he piled more and more clothes and a few weapons on his suitcase " but if I don't something much worse could happen". Tucking Inferno, his dragon blade, into its holder he latched his suitcase closed. Astrid walked towards him and took his face in her hands gently.

"Promise me you'll come back" she said. Hiccup hesitated but nodded, he kissed her forehead and walked out of the room.

...

He watched as the nightmare sand grew more as he waved his hand, then with the other he directed it towards the pretty yellow flower that had started growing on the ground. The nightmare sand enveloped it in its darkness and when he dropped his hands the sand fell and revealed the burning stem, the rest of the flower now lost ashes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The King of Winter.

He stormed into the dark and quiet room, followed by the giant polar bear Iorek Byrnison, the seer of time. Climbing up the marble steps he looked down at the shallow pool that lay at the end of the room and bent down, touching the water he watched as frost spread all over the crystal waters and then began covering the walls. He floated to the middle of the pool and when he landed the frost lit up and filled the room with a mystical, icy light; the sight of it would have taken his breath away any other day, but today was no other day. An image formed on the pool and he stepped back to watch. It showed a field of flowers, a beautiful girl with golden hair was there. _Rapunzel _he thought; she was taking care of the flowers and talking to pixies, then a dark shadow swept over the sky and covered the girl opened her mouth to scream but before she could black sand swooped down and covered everything, it swirled around her body and blocked her from his view. Then as suddenly as it had come, the sand disappeared into the ground. He stared in horror at the sight before him. What had once been a beautiful field filled with life and colors was now ashes, and the once beautiful Queen of Spring was now just a frozen form made of ashes.

"No..." He whispered, dropping to his knees he held his head and tried to hold back a sob. This couldn't be what her future would be, it couldn't be. "Jack" Iorek said, but the King of Winter didn't answer, he kept staring at the image of his beloved standing there, a look of pure terror pasted on her ashen face. "Jackson Overland Frost" Iorek called loudly.

"WHAT?" Jack shouted as he stood up and whirled around to face him, Iorek looked surprised for a moment, but he regained his serious composture quickly. "You know just as well as me that the future can always change, Jack".

Iorek waved his hand over the pool and the scenery changed; a tall man stood in the shadows, his hair was dark, he had pale skin and yellow eyes that stared back with pure hatred and darkness. Jack knew him, and so did Iorek, everyone in the different kingdoms and realms knew him. "Pitch" Jack said, and Iorek nodded somberly. "He is very much alive, Jack. I don't know what he plans, but I know that we are all in danger. A great darkness will befall the earth and all the other magical realms if he is not stopped. Everything we know and love will die, and soon there will no more earth to protect".

...

North landed the sleigh on the ground carefully and waved at Jack cheerfully. The Winter King looked at North with a grim expression and the guardian knew that Jack knew. They made their way deep into the woods and into the villa where Jack had seen the dreadful future of Rapunzel. Iorek told what he had seen and North stared back in horror.

"Oh my..." was all he could say at the moment. "You already know he's back, don't you North?" Jack asked. North nodded, "Yes, that is why I came. Jack we need you back, all of you. We can't face him alone, he's become too strong."

Jack stared at North and managed a small smile. "Jack", a female voice said from the doorway of the villa. Jack cringed and turned around to face her. A slender woman stood there, she had white hair just like Jack, and piercing blue eyes which glared at him angrily. "Elsa, what are you doing here honey? I thought you were teaching Anna how to skate." Jack said to his wife in a scared voice which he tried to mask as happy. "She left and hour ago".

"Oh" Jack said. North chuckled and Elsa turned her icy glare on him. "Who are you? Jack who is that?" she asked. North stepped up and held out his hand,"Nicholas St. North" he said. Elsa merely glanced at his out stretched hand before she walked over to Jack. She didn't say anything, she just glared at him for a full minute before turning around and walking away, the tail of her blue dress trailing behind her.

"Well that was awkward" North said and Iorek laughed at the scared look on Jack's face. "Can't believe you agreed to marry her".

"It wasn't exactly my choice". As they walked back to the castle to pack up Jack's things, Elsa creeped back into the villa and peered down at the pool. The scenery was now of the present. It showed Rapunzel as she danced through her field of flowers, gray clouds filled the sky and rain poured down on her; she looked beautiful and majestic as she danced and that sent venom through Elsa's veins. In the blink of an eye she shot icicles at her and the image vanished into the water, the frost vanished along with it and plunged the room into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so here is chapter 6, before any of you ask, Jack, Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup all have the power to control the elements so that is why they are able to use such things as fire or lightning or call upon the rain and what not. Before you read I am warning you that there will be a loss in this chapter so be prepared. Thank you for those of you who have followed/favorite and reviewed this story, you guys rock. Enjoy :).**

Chapter 6: Darkness Appears.

The silence in the room was deafening. North stood at the front of the long table and stared at each of them in they eye. "I'm sure you all know why you are here" he said in a serious voice. Everyone nodded solemnly and Merida spoke for the first time since stepping foot inside the pole. "What do ye want us to do?.

North looked at her and sadness filled his eyes. "Merida, I'm not going to lie to you, Pitch is stronger than he's ever been. The nightmare sand is no longer just harmless nightmares, he's somehow turned it into something that will obliterate everything in its path."

"How?" Hiccup asked. North motioned for Jack to come stand next to him and he spoke so only he could hear. "Show them". Jack stared at him shocked and shook his head, but North gave him look that said he should not argue.

Letting his shoulders drop he waved his hand in the air and a mirror appeared. It showed everything Jack and Iorek had seen and the look of horror on all of his friends, especially Rapunzel, was unbearable to look at as they stared at her turn to ash. "That is what Pitch has done with nightmare sand. That is what will happen if we don't stop him. I don't know if it is possible, but we have a duty to protect the children of earth and earth itself" North said.

"Is t-that what my future will be?" Rapunzel asked in a low voice that threatened to break into a sob. Merida took hold of her hand and Rapunzel squeezed it tightly. "No, not if we stop him" North said as he kneeled besides her chair and grasped her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry lass, we won't let that monster hurt you" Merida said and the rest of the guardians nodded in agreement. Being Pitch's biggest threat meant that Sandy and Rapunzel were in even greater danger.

_'You should go rest, you're probably tired from the trip here' _Sandy spoke into her mind. She nodded and as she excused herself he added '_Take Merida with you, I don't want you alone'_ Rapunzel looked at Merida and the redhead nodded. Silence filled the room once again as they left. The silence lasted for a few minutes before one of Tooth's fairies started squeaking and pointing towards the window. Flying towards it Tooth stared out into the vast whiteness of the snow and gasped as she saw what Baby Tooth had been panicking about. "North" she said quietly and everyone stood in front of the big window and stared with gaping mouths as a huge wave of nightmare sand made its way towards the pole. "Oh my god" spoke Hiccup and Sandy quickly fled the room. "Tooth, get Hiccup and Jack out of here and go find Rapunzel and Merida. Take them to Tooth Palace along with Sandy and stay there until I come get you" North instructed, he took hold of Jack's shoulder and whispered to his ear. "If I don't make it back before sunset tell them to make their way to Dream Island. You will be safe there... and whatever you do, protect Rapunzel and the girls". Jack nodded sadly and fled the room with Tooth and Hiccup.

...

Startling Rapunzel and Merida, Sandy burst into the room followed by Tooth, Hiccup and Jack. "What are you doing?" Rapunzel asked. '_Pitch' _Sandy said as Jack slammed the door shut and stood in front of it with his staff in hands "What's goin on?" asked Merida. "Pitch is here" Tooth said in a panicked voice. A loud crash was heard and Rapunzel shrieked. "Tooth, do you happen to have any of North's snowglobes?" Jack asked. "Yes, I have three" Tooth answered and took out a snowglobe.

Another crash, louder this time, was heard and the door to the room slammed open, Rapunzel screamed as nightmares stood on the doorway. Jack staggered back and stood in front of her. The nightmares dashed in and the room turned into complete chaos. Merida was shooting fire at them while Hiccup was guarding her back and fighting them off with Inferno. Sandy was using his dreamsand whip to keep them away from an injured Tooth and Jack was shooting frost at them with his staff to keep them away from Rapunzel. More and more nightmares appeared and Rapunzel finally stopped cowering behing Jack and began to fight them off along with him using the powers nature had granted her at birth. It was an extraordinary thing to see. They fought as if they had choreographed the whole thing, having each other's backs, dodging nightmares while someone took the out, moving in synch as they were surrounded. They fought like they had in the good old days, when they were only mere guardians, before they were forced to take charge of a kingdom.

More nightmares rushed in, and at one point they became too much. Rapunzel was forced away from the group and was now backing away towards the large glass doors that lead to the balcony. She opened them and a blast of cold air rushed into the room. The coldness caught everyone off guard and the fighting stopped for a moment. Rapunzel began to quietly sing and backing away, her golden hair began to glow and all of the nightmares followed her out, entranced by the lovely glow. The nightmares pushed Rapunzel to the very edge of the balcony, then they came together as one huge mass of darkness and rose above her. She stood frozen as she stared up at it, the fear keeping her in place. Then out of the blue Sandy appeared, he pushed her over the edge of the balcony and didn't even turn to see if she was okay, he already knew Jack had caught her. He saw as Jack set her on the ground and held her tightly as she struggled to be set free.

She shouted his name, begged him not to do what he was about to, but he only gave her an apologetic look and then braced himself. "SANDY NOO!" Rapunzel screamed, but it was too late, the nightmares engulfed Sandy and slowly tore him apart. The scream that came from Rapunzel's throat was inhuman as Jack dragged her away from the nightmares. "Tooth, give me the snow globe" Jack said urgently and Tooth handed him the globe. He whispered where he wanted to go and then threw it on the ground. A portal appeared and he quickly helped Tooth stand and walk into it. Hiccup whistled for Toothless and the night fury landed on the balcony with a loud thud and then dashed towards Hiccup, picked him up and raced into the portal, Merida followed, and then it was only Jack and Rapunzel left. "Come on Punz, we have to go. Now" he said and tried to drag her away, grateful that the nightmares were still busy. She struggled and struggled and the finally dropped to her knees. Jack cursed and then kneeled in front of her, taking her face in his hands he spoke quickly. "Listen to me Rapunzel, I know you loved Sandy as if he was you're own father, I know this hurts, but if we don't leave right now, his sacrifice will have been in vain. Don't give up right now. Come with us, let us avenge his death". Rapunzel cried harder, but she nodded and let Jack help her up. The nightmares turned their many golden eyes on them, they stared at them with wild hunger, then they charged.

Jack took Rapunzel's hand in his, he squeezed it tight and almost smiled when she did the same, then took off running towards the closing portal.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here goes chapter 7 for you guys. I know some of you are mad that Sandy had to go, and I apologize but it had to happen. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think :)**

Chapter 7: Summer Ends

They were together, huddled, in the middle of the room when North and Bunny arrived that night. Everyone was quiet as they approached. North and Bunny grew worried as they saw everyone's distraught faces. "What happened?" North asked.

He watched as Rapunzel's shoulders shook slightly and how she would lean against Jack, who held her tightly, murmuring things only she could hear.

"Oh no..." North said, his eyes grew wide in shock. He turned back to face Bunny and they both understood. They finally looked around and noticed that Sandy was in fact, nowhere to be seen.

"Oh my... god". North sighed deeply and Bunny groaned as if in pain.

It all felt surreal, Sandy was really gone, the thought itself was painful, but even worse, it made them worry about the children of earth even more. Without Sandy to give them dreams, they would be left vulnerable for nightmares. Unless... Rapunzel took the job, but that was too much to think about at the moment.

They mourned for him that night. Sharing stories about their experiences with Sandy. They all cried together, even Merida shed tears, and swore to make sure that his death would not have been in vain. He would be avenged.

...

They rose with the sun the next morning. They had only been able to fall asleep after Rapunzel sung to them. They were quiet for the entire day, Rapunzel was wandering around alone, she didn't want company, and Jack watched her from above.

Merida was with Toothless, petting his scaly skin gently as she talked quietly with him.

"Ah've missed you, you big ol' goofball" she said whispered as Toothless purred and nuzzled up to her, she was trying not to think about Sandy, but she was failing. They may not have been as close as she and Rapunzel were, but he had still been there for her when she had ended her relationship with Hiccup.

"He says he's missed you too" a voice said. Merida let out a sigh and turned to see Hiccup standing a few feet away. She didn't say anything, she just stared at him for a few moments and then turned her back to him and continued to pet Toothless.

"Come on Mer, you have to forgive me eventually".

"No, Hiccup, I don't" She said quietly, not turning back.

"Do you think I don't feel bad about what happened, do you think I don't regret not telling you what was going on. I know Rapunzel is your best friend, but you have to understand that Jack is mine, I couldn't betray him like that, I promised him I wouldn't say anything." Hiccup said as he walked to her, he grasped her shoulder and she turned around so fast she startled him.

"Ah do understand Hiccup, but it is ye who has to understand that by keeping quiet you let out best friend get hurt in the most horrible way imaginable." Merida spit out, her voice rising with every word, "WHILE SHE WAS CRYING HER HEART OUT, IT WAS MEH WHO HELD HER, _MEH. _WHERE WAS JACK? WHERE WAS HE WHEN SHE NEEDED HIM MOST? HE WAS GETTING MARRIED; WHILE HER PARENTS WERE SI-"

Merida stopped yelling and clutched her chest, she cowered back in pain. She choked out a scream and dropped to her knees, Hiccup dropped in front of her and stared as she writhed in pain. Everyone rushed and crowded around her and watched her scream in pain as Hiccup wrapped his arms around her.

"Merida, what's wrong? Talk to me" he pleaded.

She could barely talk, tears spilled down her cheeks and she clawed at her chest, almost as if trying to rip out her own heart.

"S-summer" she choked out and then screamed even louder.

Rapunzel kneeled next to her and began wrapping her hair around Merida, she sang quickly and her voice shook in fear, but that didn't help.

"Jack, I need you to check on the summer kingdom" Hiccup urged and Jack obeyed.

Twirling his hands in the air, a big mirror appeared and he whispered to it. A scene began to form, it showed Merida's kingdom, and Jack froze as he saw the scene before him. Everyone stared as nightmares slowly destroyed Summer, the more they advanced the more Merida's screams grew. Rapunzel closed her eyes and began to sing again, except this time she used her powers to make dreamsand, she moved her hands and the dreamsand swirled around Merida. Her screams ceased and she slowly fell asleep.

Hiccup held her tightly and cried, he had never seen her like this. Jack dropped his hands and the mirror disappeared, they were silent, they could all feel a slight pain in their hearts as the summer kingdom slowly ceased to exist.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8. Someone was confused about why Jack's marriage had broken up their friendship, I will explain in this chapter why. I hope you guys enjoy and thank you for your reviews. I really appreciate them. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 8:What now?

Merida remained sleeping for the rest of the day. She lay under Toothless' wing and mumbled in her sleep from time to time, talking about her kingdom, the people, magical beings, and the castle. Hiccup was by her side the entire day, refusing to leave her.

Jack watched from afar as Hiccup would caress her face gently, murmuring things that were for only her ears to hear. North joined Jack and they both stood in silence for a moment, until Jack broke it.

"What do you think they were fighting about?" Jack asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Don't play dumb, Jack. You know. I know. We all know." North said, not bothering to look at him.

"But... but why did it affect their relationship so much? I don't get it, why is Merida so mad at Hiccup".

"Jack, First of all, you abandoned her best friend when she needed you most; while Rapunzel's parents were dying you were getting married. To make things worse, although you didn't know this; she went to you for comfort, and your wife was the one who received her while you were out in the woods sulking. Elsa kicked her out of the castle, she humiliated Rapunzel, that's how they found out you got married. Second, Hiccup knew all of this and kept quiet, for you. It hurt Merida because she felt like he didn't trust her, and then he went off and disappeared without a word. Merida didn't hear from him for two years, then suddenly she gets an invite to a wedding, Hiccup's wedding. How do you think that made her feel? Just like you, they forced Hiccup to marry someone he doesn't love, but Merida doesn't know that. She thinks Hiccup loves Astrid".

"But that's ridiculous, how could she possibly think that Hiccup loves Astrid? For god's sake, look at the guy, he's practically cryi-".

"Jack!" North said, cutting Jack off mid-sentence.

North sighed and walked off, he felt too exhausted and weak. The light thing was really taking effect on him.

Jack watched him go, he could tell North was getting weaker and weaker by the minute. Then he turned his gaze back to Hiccup and Merida.

Looking at them now, he regretted telling Hiccup to keep the wedding a secret. He didn't even know why he had done it in the first place, Rapunzel would've found out eventually. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, he knew he should apologize, to all of them, but he just didn't know exactly what to say.

...

She looked beautiful as she slept. Hiccup never got tired of gazing at her. He wondered how she must have felt, how much pain she was in while her home slowly burnt to the ground.

He was still puzzled about why Pitch had destroyed her kingdom. Had he known it would do this to her? Had he known that she would feel all that pain? He didn't want to think about it, the look in her eyes while she screamed and cawed at her chest was something he couldn't forget.

Then a sudden thought slammed into his brain. A thought that made him shoot to his feet and go calling for the others.

...

"So you think that Pitch is planning to destroy all the seasons?" asked Tooth puzzled.

They gathered together in the middle of the room. A doubtful look on their faces.

"Yes, you guys think about it. Pitch tried to destroy us all back at the pole, but he failed, so what did he do? He destroyed Summer, somehow he knew that it would affect Merida and weaken her." Hiccup said.

"But Merida is Summer" Rapunzel argued.

"Yes, she is Summer, but her kingdom is also, it represent summer as well. Pitch knew that she's connected to it, to the trees, the animals, the people. Harming it would harm Merida as well. That's why he did it."

Hiccup could tell that his friends were still not getting it, he sighed in and spoke with frustration.

"Guys, he's trying to weaken us all so that when he finally does come for us, we won't put up a fight. Then he will go and plunge Earth and the rest of the realms into fear and darkness."

The words finally sunk in. Their eyes widened with panic, if Hiccup was right, then not only were they in danger, but hundreds of innocent lives were as well, aside from the children of earth.

"My pixies" whispered Rapunzel, she couldn't let Pitch harm her pixies, or the rest of the magical beings that resided in The Great Forest.

"What do we do then?" asked Jack.

Hiccup paced back and forth, thinking about what they should do.

"Well... if Pitch is attacking the kingdoms in order, then mine is probably next, but we have an advantage, we can get there faster with the globes. We could move everyone at least. Move them to another place." Hiccup said.

"But where?" asked Jack as put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder, stopping the boy from pacing.

"Well..." Hiccup glanced at Rapunzel "Rapunzel's kingdom is the farthest from Merida and mine, but the weather might be a bit too warm for the trolls and dragons"

He locked eyes with Jack, not bothering to voice the question.

"Of course, my house is your house" Jack said, a small smile forming on his face.

"Well that settles it then, we will evacuate everyone to winter" North said.

"But what about Merida?" asked Rapunzel. Everyone turned their gazes to the still-sleeping-Merida.

"Maybe we could transport you girls to Jack's castle while the guys and I get everyone ready and moved to winter" said Hiccup. Rapunzel nodded solemnly and then stepped away from the group.

Going to winter was not something neither Jack nor Rapunzel were looking forward to. Neither wanted to face Elsa, but at a time like this, not even the icy queen of winter could do anything to keep them from coming.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so here is chapter 9. I actually really like this chapter cause a little bit of Jackunzel happens towards the end. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and followed/favorite this story, it means I'm doing something right. Tacolady22, I just wanted to say that your reviews are just fine, no need to feel like they aren't worth this story, cause trust me, they are. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 9: Move out and Move in

To say that Elsa was upset was more than just an understatement. When Jack walked through the castle's giant front doors she ran towards him, happy, that was until she saw Hiccup, a very weak Merida, and Rapunzel walk through as well. Jack was just glad she couldn't freeze someone with her eyes, the way she glared at Rapunzel caused chills to run down his spine.

She didn't argue though, she just huffed and stormed off, the ice that had begun covering the walls going with her.

...

Rapunzel would be staying in her old room, the one she would always stay in when they would all come and visit Jack. Merida's room was right next to hers, Hiccup's was across the hall. The room looked like untouched, the old paintings she had done one the walls were still there.

Everything was just as she had left it, even the paint jars were still open, the paint long dry, the unfinished painting she had worked on still as she had left it. Everything was a ghostly memory, the countless night spent inside this room with Jack, talking about anything and everything, would haunt her, even in her restless sleep.

...

"Come on, we don't have much time" Hiccup said, frustrated that the evacuation was taking this long.

"Hiccup, relax, you can't expect to move out an entire kingdom in a few short hours" Astrid said as she came to stand next to him.

"We're taking longer than I necessary, its been four hours, we should at least have all the animals already crossed over to Winter".

"But we don't, you need to have patience, not everything is as easy as riding a dragon" Astrid said and walked off, heading towards one of the houses to help an elderly woman with her bag.

Hiccup sighed and went over to where Jack was standing, next to the portal.

"How many people and animals do you think have already crossed?" He asked.

Jack watched as people filed through the portal for a few second before answering.

"Four thousand something, but that's just counting people, almost all of the land animal have passed, except a few grumpy trolls who refuse to leave their homes."

"And how about dragons?".

Jack chuckled and shook his head, glancing at Hiccup. "None".

...

The guys returned right before sunset. The people were given rooms, but with so many, a lot of them had to share.

The dragons and the rest of the animals and trolls would be able to roam the land, with the condition that they didn't bother any of the people in the villages that were outside of the Winter Woods, the forest that surrounded the castle.

Jack found Rapunzel outside the villa. Since the villa stood on a hill, she could see the sunset perfectly.

"This was one of your favorite spots" said Jack as he went and stood behind her, his icy breath tickling the back of her neck.

She tensed a little, but didn't move or turn around. "Yeah, it was. I remember you were the one who showed it to me, the first time I ever visited Winter."

"Yeah" chuckled Jack "I remember how mad you were as we were going up the hill, swearing that if you survived the cold you would make me pay"

Rapunzel laughed quietly, she remembered everything like it had been yesterday.

"Now look at you, you don't even flinch or shake at the cold wind." Jack said.

"Staying here, I began to learn that I actually liked the cold, it provided a sort of comfort I didn't feel anywhere else. A kind of comfort I needed."

Jack reached for her and slowly made her face him. She didn't look at him though, her gaze fixed on the ground instead.

Jack placed his hand on her chin and lifted her face, forcing her eyes to meet his.

"Rapunzel..." Jack said as he closed his eyes and leaned his face closer to hers, she didn't pull back, which surprised him, and when he felt her lean in as well, he was happy. He could sense her lips as they got closer and closer.

"Jack?" a female voice said. Rapunzel and Jack jumped apart and Jack turned around to face her. Elsa stood there fuming, she glared at Jack before turning her to Rapunzel.

Rapunzel excused herself and dashed away. She couldn't believe she was actually going to kiss him. She shouldn't have those feeling towards him still. She should hate him, she knew she should, but the way her heart beat inside her told her she never would.

...

"What were you doing out there with her?" Elsa asked accusingly as she stormed into their room after Jack.

"Nothing" he said.

"Nothing? That was not _nothing. _What were you doing out there?"

Jack felt frustrated, she had asked the same thing the entire walk back to the castle.

"Nothing, Elsa. We were just talking, okay? Is that wrong? If it is then go ahead and arrest me".

Jack didn't say anything else. He grabbed a pillow and a cover. He stormed out of the room and made his way towards the library, not even caring that he needed to shower. He slept there that night, reliving all of his adventures with her in his dreams, unaware that she was doing precisely the same thing.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Beautiful Phantoms.

She cracked her eyes open slowly, taking in her dark surroundings confused. She'd forgotten where she was at the moment, she'd forgotten everything for those first few second, until a horrible pain slammed into her heart. Then she remembered.

_Sandy..._

His death was still a fresh wound in Rapunzel's heart. She couldn't cry though, and she couldn't understand why. Then again, she hadn't been able to understand a lot of the things that had happened in the past days.

She let her thoughts stray away from her dead friend and let them wander towards the countless of memories stored away into a small corner. She let those memories envelop her in their warm hugs, and ever so slowly, she drifted back to sleep.

...

_She stood in the middle of, well, nowhere. Fog, very thick fog, surrounded her. She could barely see her hand right in front of her._

_Whispers reached her ears, small, almost fairy like whispers. They were everywhere. She looked around, but the fog didn't let her see anything that stood a foot away._

_A whisper came from behind her, closer, and she whirled around, the sight before her leaving her in awe and wonder._

_"A Will O' the Wisps" she spoke quietly. _

_The little, blue being floated in front of her, whispering in its melodic voice. Then more appeared, in a line that would lead her deeper into the fog. She hesitated, but followed them._

_She walked for what seemed like hours, her feet ached. She was barefoot, something she had just realized, and the cool ground felt moist and humid under her feet._

_The wisps vanished, making her stop abruptly. She watched as the fog slowly drew back. She began to make out details. She saw large, very large, stones, in varying sizes. The more the fog drew back, the more she could see._

_She was in the middle of a huge stone circle, and though she had never been here before, the place seemed familiar. A forest surrounded the clearing of where the stones stood._

_Another whisper sounded from behind her, and she whirled around. A gasp escaped her lips, tears filled her eyes, and her she took a small step back._

_"Mum?"_

_Elinor stood in front of her, or at least an image of Elinor. The pretty blue hue that surrounded the wisps surrounded her as well. She was young, and she looked like a beautiful phantom._

_Elinor spoke, her graceful voice now a ghostly whisper._

_"Merida..."._

_Merida let out a sob, it had been so long since she had last heard her mother's voice. Something scratched her leg and she glanced down, finally noticing that her clothes were not the same. _

_She wore a __medieval-style turquoise silk gown with long arms, gold trimmings, and gold beading. She could tell the dress had been beautiful once, but now it had a huge rip by her right leg and a few smal rips by the neckline and mud covering almost every inch of it._

_"Mum, where am Ah, what is this?" Merida asked._

_"Youh are in the Callanish Stone circle"._

_Merida could see that, but where exactly was that._

_As if reading her mind, Elinor answered. "We're in Scotland"._

_"Scotland? Why?"_

_Elinor did not answer, instead, she said something Merida had no expected._

_"Merida... a great storm is about to befall youh... something very dark and very dangerous... Precious lives will be lost in the midst of it. You need to be strong, very strong, and very brave...Remember that youh're much more than just a Queen, you are my daughter... Be careful, Merida, for this is no ordinary battle._

...

Hiccup was in his room, sitting on a chair by the window, and sketching the scenarios before him, when the door to his bedroom was thrust open.

Merida weakly stumbled inside, falling to her knees in the process.

"Oh my god, Merida, what are you doing? You're supposed to be in bed" Hiccup said as he rushed towards her.

He picked her up and carried her towards the chair where had been sitting, setting her down on it gently and then kneeling in front of her.

Merida was shaking uncontrollably, her eyes brimmed with tears. She spoke with a shaken voice.

"Ah s-saw her, Hiccup, Ah saw her" she repeated over and over.

"What? who? saw who?" he asked as he grabbed her shoulders to keep her from shaking.

"Mah mum" she said

Hiccup then understood why she was shaking so badly. Elinor had passed away years ago.

"Saw her? how? where?".

"In a dream... she told meh that a storm would befall us... that l-lives would be lost. This is not just another battle with Pitch, not like before. Hiccup... this is war".

**Here's chapter 10. About Elinor, she passed away before Merida met Hiccup and Jack. I might explain how she passed, I'm not sure yet, in another chapter, but yeah. Hope you liked it. Thanks to anyone who reviewed. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Jealousy is an ugly color.

"Are you sure it was her?" asked Rapunzel again.

"Yes, Ah'm telling you it was her" Merida insisted.

They were at the library, Jack and Rapunzel staring at Merida doubtfully. She hadn't dreamt in about a year, to suddenly have dreams about her deceased mother sounded rather odd.

"Ye have to believe me" Merida pleaded as she saw the look on her friend's faces.

Rapunzel looked into Merida's eyes, she saw the panic, the desperate need, the fear... but mostly, she saw that her friend did indeed tell the truth.

"I believe you" she said as she took hold of Merida's hands.

Relief flushed through Merida's face and she slumped back against Hiccup slightly. He grabbed her and held her steady, noticing how she struggled to stand.

"Maybe we should sit down and talk" he said, already leading Merida towards the couch by the fireplace.

...

_A few hours later..._

Rapunzel sat on the bench of her vanity and stared out the window, brushed her hair absent-mindedly.

She saw her door open slowly through the mirror and she saw Jack walk in. She set her brush down and rose from her seat on the bench, turning to face him with a questioning look.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I uh, I came here to talk" Jack said awkwardly.

Rapunzel stared at him for a moment, waiting for him to say more.

"Talk about...?"

"I don't know, anything, like the good old days. You remember those right, Punz?" Jack said as he walked closer.

"Of course I do" Rapunzel said as she sat back down on the bench, staring at Jack as he took a seat next to her.

"Good, soo... how's Grandmother Willow".

Rapunzel laughed and shook her head. "That's the best thing you could come up with?" she asked as she looked at him.

"Hey, I'm trying here, you need to work with me" Jack teased, looking at her in a loving way.

Rapunzel smiled and spoke, "She's fine, nothing much has changed".

"Does she still chase Meeko around with the broom?".

"Everyday of every week. Always before lunch".

Jack laughed, "Poor guy, how's Aurora? and Serena?"

"Well, Aurora is good, she and Phillip had a daughter actually, they named her Rose. Serena's engaged and is going to marry Darien"

"Oh my god? he finally popped the question? Good grief, I thought he never would. When's the wedding?" Jack asked, actually surprised his old friend had finally done it.

"Well, when the winter solstice hits earth".

"Ahhh, seeing how they're springers I would've thought they would've chosen something around spring."

"Now that's just stereotyping" Rapunzel said in a joking way.

The conversation carried on. They talked for hours, about anything and everything.

Rapunzel moved herself to sit on the bed and Jack joined her. They were themselves again. Without warning, they slowly fell asleep next to each other, unaware of who watched them from the key hole on the door.

...

_'Jealousy is not a pretty color, Deary'. _The phrase repeated itself inside Elsa's head as she watched Rapunzel lean against Jack, slowly falling asleep. She felt her veins boil with hatred.

Her anger grew more as she watched Jack lay her head down on the pillow gently, laying down next to her and watching her sleep. She hated how he looked at Rapunzel, with such love he had never shown her.

She backed away quietly. She felt herself bump into something and yelped. She turned around to face Astrid, the wife of the King of Autumn.

"S-sorry" Elsa said and began backing away from Astrid.

"It's fine, hey are you okay? You have something green on your face."

"W-what?".

Elsa didn't wait for Astrid to say more. She dashed down the hall towards her room. Slamming the door and locking it, she made her way towards her vanity.

She did indeed have something green on her face, it covered half of her cheek and made its way towards her neck.

_'Jealousy is not a pretty color, Deary'. _The voice said it again, laughing wickedly, almost as if it could see her too.

She growled and let her emotions take control. She swung her arm back and then swung it across the vanity's surface, pushing everything from it to the ground. Perfume bottles broke, powder spilled, bobby pins and combs scattered everywhere.

The green hue now covered half of her face. She noticed the room grow unbelievably cold, ice started covering the walls and floor.

Elsa panicked, she needed to get out. She couldn't let Jack, or anybody else, see her like that.

She looked towards the window, not thinking she dashed towards it.

Launching herself into it, the glass broke and she began falling down, then, with a flick of her hand, ice appeared and formed a sort of slide, carrying her safely to the snowy ground, allowing her to run into the Winter Wood's dark corners.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Ice and Nightmares

Jack slowly opened his eyes, Rapunzel being the first thing he saw.

The sun shined through the window that was behind her and hit her back side, giving her an unearthly glow which made her look even more beautiful. She looked peaceful.

He got up slowly, careful not to wake her, and then quietly left the room.

...

"What the..." was the first thing Jack said as he walked into his room. He took in the sight of Elsa's things on the floor, then he glanced towards the window.

He walked towards it, careful not to step on the broken perfume bottles. He looked outside, afraid of what he might see, but a sigh of relief left him when he found no body on the ground.

Where was Elsa? What had happened? Was she okay? Despite everything, he still cared for Elsa, seeing as they grew up together.

He quickly left the room and rushed towards the main floor, walking quickly to the first servant he saw.

"Alena, have you seen Elsa?" he asked quickly.

"The Queen? Why no, Your Majesty, she hasn't been seen all day".

Jack ran a hand through his hair, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Your Majesty, is everything alright?", Alena asked.

Jack shook his head and began jogging , calling back to Alena.

"The Queen is missing, I'm going to go look for her. Send a message to Iorek and tell him to meet me at the villa at midnight", and with that he was out the door.

...

Elsa woke up on the snowy ground, next to a huge oak tree, dazed and bit exhausted. She got up slowly, wincing as she felt a sharp pain inside her chest.

She leaned against the tree's trunk and looked around, trying to figure out in which part of the woods she was in. Nothing seemed familiar, in fact, everything she saw was completely new to her. Maybe in her frantic run last night she took a wrong turn and got lost, but she couldn't remember, the events from last night seemed foggy.

She took heavy breaths, letting the tree support her, she felt weak, very weak, and the constant pain inside her heart made it worse.

_'Elsa...'_

Elsa jumped, the sudden voice startling her.

"Who's there?" she asked, thinking the voice actually came from a human being. Silly girl.

_'Silly girl... you know who I am' _the voice spoke again.

Elsa slowly straightened herself out, looking around the woods, trying to desperately find the owner of the voice. All she could see was a shadows, so many shadows. They danced around her, making her spin in circles as she tried to see them.

A nightmare came out from one of the shadows, then another, and another. Soon enough ten nightmares stood in front of her. Elsa cowered back, her body bumping into the tree she had leaned against just a few minutes ago.

She could feel her heart beating fast, fear enveloping it.

_'Run...'_ the voice whispered. And she did.

She stepped to her left and spun on her heel, running with all her might. The nightmares chased her, dodging the trees easily.

Elsa picked up the skirts of her mossy green dress with on hand, with the other she shot ice towards the nightmares.

She was able to hit two, but then the woods got denser, it became harder to run and shoot at the same time. She picked up the trailing end of her dress with her free hand and kept running.

The nightmares still chased her, gaining ground with every step.

_'Run faster'_ the voice said.

"I'm trying" she shouted to the air, frustrated.

_'Look out' _

But it was too late. A nightmare crashed into Elsa from the side, sending her flying against a tree.

Everything became swirling stars in Elsa's vision, right before the darkness enveloped her.

_'Together at last...'_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Evil Hurts

"What's wrong?" Iorek asked as he walked inside the villa.

"Come look a this" Jack said, standing infront of the pool, watching.

Iorek crept closer and looked down.

The waters of the pool were swirling, they turned blue and black, the colors mixed, a touch of green outlining the edges. The shallow pool looked like a raging sea. Waves crashed against eachother, splashing water on Jack's boots, a wicked laugh was heard, a scream of pain, more laughter.

"What does this mean?" Iorek asked.

"It means Pitch has Elsa".

"Where did you get that idea from?" Iorek asked.

"Elsa's missing" Jack said

"That doesn't mean Pitch has her" Iorek reasoned.

Jack looked up, he locked eyes with Iorek, and then turned around. He walked outside, with Iorek right behind him.

"Look at the sky" Jack said.

Iorek looked up, the sky was filled with huge dark clouds blocking the moon. A rumble of thunder was heard.

Jack flew to the roof of the villa, he could see the cliff and the sea that lay after it, its waters acting the same way as the waters in the pool.

"Look at the water Iorek" he shouted down.

The gigantic polar bear stood on its hind legs. He could see the seas as well.

"If you're right. Then what doesn this mean?" He asked.

"It means a storm is coming".

...

Her head hurt, the cold ground pressed up against her cheek. She lifted herself up, slowly. Her body ached, and she felt even weaker.

She tried to get up on her feet, but her legs were too weak to respond. She looked around from her sitting position, taking in the stone walls, the dark corners, and the tall man who stood right infront of her.

"You're finally awake" He said. His voice was low and dark, with a touch of a british accent.

He was pale, very pale, and thin, with pitch black hair that slicked back. His eyes were golden, they stared right into her icy blue ones, almost as if seeing inside her.

"W-who are you?" she asked.

"Oh Deary, you know exactly who I am" He said, a small laugh escaping his grey lips.

It hit her then. Right after her parents passed, she would have nightmares about a man, a tall man with golden eyes. He would laugh at her, and tell her awful things. About her sister, her friends, her parents. She couldn't escape him, not matter what. Everytime she tried to run away from him in her dreams, a mirror would block her way. The images in the mirror always terrified her. They showed her, except she was different. Her skin was an emerald green, her hair was black, just like her clothes. And her eyes, they would turn golden, just like his.

"_You_" she said, accusingly.

"You remember" The man said, a horrible grin appearing on his face.

"Who are you" she asked, grabbing one of the stone walls for support, and bringing herself to her feet.

"Pitch Black, at your service" He said, bowing down sarcastically.

"Pitch Black? I've never heard of you".

Pitch frowned, " Yes, I'm sure you haven't. Not many people know me."

He crept closer to Elsa, but she raised her arms and shot ice in the spot infront of him.

"Stay away from me" She threatened breathlessly.

"Well, you see Deary, I can't do that".

"Why not?" asked Elsa.

"I need you. You need me. Simple as that." Pitch said it matter of factly.

"Why do you need me? and why would I need you?"

Pitch looked at her with an evil smile.

"Why to kill Rapunzel, of course"

Elsa dropped her hands, a shocked look on her face.

"Y-you want my help to kill Rapunzel? Why?"

Pitch moved around the spot of ice on the floor and walked to stand right infront of Elsa.

"Well. I can't get what I want with her in the way, and neither can you" He caressed Elsa's white hair, feeling the soft texture of it between his fingers.

Elsa stared up at him. She had to admit he was handsome, he had this thing about him that made Elsa feel a small attraction towards could see the doubt in her eyes, as well as the small flicker of attraction that lighted her eyes.

He stepped back and walked a few feet away.

"Come on Deary, are you really going to turn down my offer? Don't lie to me. You absolutely loathe that girl. And I know why".

Elsa didn't say anything.

"She took Jack from you. As long as she lives, Jack will never be yours, and you know it. You've seen that way he looks at her" Pitch chided. He saw the green mark on Elsa's face grow to cover her entire face.

"He looks at her with such love, and as far as I'm aware, he's never looked at you that way, has he?"

Elsa clenched her fists and looked away. The green covered her arms and slowly made it's way down to her feet.

"Face it, Elsa. Jack. Doesn't. Love. _You_" He said, then began laughing hysterically.

Elsa was now completely green. Her hair began losing it's pretty white color and began turning pitch black.

"ENOUGH" she screamed, startling Pitch.

He took her new image in.

"Ahhh, now that's what I'm talking about". He grinned at Elsa.

"What?".

"Look in the mirror, Deary" Pitch pointed to a sudden mirror that appeared behind Elsa.

She slowly turned and gasped. Her nightmare was coming true.

"No...".

"Yes".

Elsa turned to face Pitch, her eyes filled with anger.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?" She slammed her hand against his chest and pushed him back.

"Me? I have done nothing. _You _did this to yourself"

Elsa turned away and shook her head fiercely.

"Yes, just look at you. Oh but don't take all the credit, leave some for Rapunzel. It was her after all, who made you do this"

"Yes... it wasn't me, it was _her._ That damned Spring Queen did this to me. She took Jack away from me, she turned me into this monster." Elsa said, her voice taking on a new, lower tone.

She fell to her knees, running a hand through her hair and holding herself steady with the other. "This can't be happening" she whispered to herself.

Pitch walked to stand infront of her again. He reached out his hand and spoke softly.

"Join me, Elsa. Together we'll make them pay for what they have done to you. Just take my hand".

Elsa stared up at his golden eyes, then at his hand. She took it, making Pitch smile. He helped her to her feet and then laughed.

The sharp pain in her heart that had been bothering Elsa suddenly grew immense. She let go of Pitch's hand and stumbled back, tripping on her own feet. She landed on the ground roughly, she crawled towards a golden globe sculpture that stood in the middle of the room, grabbing a hold of it, she tried to stand on her feet.

The pain grew, she gasped, and Pitch laughed.

Elsa's dress suddenly became too tight. She ripped it off, leaving herself in her corset and surcoat. She let out a choked scream, and then looked at Pitch.

"W-what's... happening to me?" she asked, wincing as the pain grew.

"Oh, that's just your heart withering away".


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Give me strength.

He had gathered everybody in the library. He told them about what he had seen at the villa, the strange behavior of the skies and sea.

"So...ye believe meh now?" asked Merida.

Jack looked at her, she looked frail and weak, not as much as before, but her skin was still pale and she had bags under her eyes.

He knelt in front of where she sat, right in between Hiccup and Rapunzel, and grabbed her hands.

"Yes, Mer, I believe you, and I want to apologize for doubting you in the first place". He said.

Merida smiled, looking at Hiccup, he wrapped his arm around her and hugged her.

She laughed and looked at Jack again. "Ah accept yer apology".

Jack smiled too and rose to his feet.

"What are we supposed to do now?" asked Tooth.

Jack let a sigh escape his lips and ran a hand through his hair. "The only thing we _can _do".

He looked at everyone in eye as he said it.

"We have to defeat the darkness again, no matter what the cost is".

...

_Later that night..._

Astrid roamed the halls of th castle. She had never been so bored in her entire life. She wasn't allowed to go outside, she wasn't allowed to bring Stormfly inside either. Her friends, however, could do anything they wanted, but since she was the Queen of Autumn, she had to stay inside where it was safe.

She walked by the library, not once had she been inside it, and heard a voice through the slightly open door. Hiccup's voice.

He was talking to someone, but she couldn't decipher his words.

She slowly slid the door open crept inside. The library was enormous, and truly magnificent. She looked to her right, seeing the fireplace, and spotted Hiccup's messy auburn hair. Lines of bookshelves were line in front of her, the last row of them blocking Hiccup and who ever he was talking to.

She crept towards it, careful to stay away from the light of the fire. She stepped in front of the last row of bookshelves, and slowly pulled out a book. She could see now.

_Merida..._

Merida was sitting down on one of the couches, and Hiccup was kneeling down in front of her.

"No, Merida, you are not weak. You are the strongest person I have ever met." Hiccup said, taking Merida's hands in his, squeezing them tight.

"Hiccup...look at meh, Ah can't even stand up for five seconds without swaying". Merida shook her head, pulling her hands away from Hiccup's.

Tears began to form in her eyes, Hiccup saw the first tear fall, he caught the second one, and stopped the third.

He sat next to her, his face facing Astrid, although he couldn't even see her.

"Merida, what's wrong?"

She looked away from him, refusing to meet his eyes.

Hiccup placed his hand on her cheek, turning her face so he could look at her.

He didn't say anything, he just looked at her, letting her know he was there.

"Hiccup...Ah was right. A storm is coming" she said, he voice close to breaking.

"Yeah, you were right, what's wrong with that? You love being right."

Merida shook her head. "What will Ah do when it gets here. Ah'm too weak to fight. What if Ah can't defend myself, what if Pitch finally takes meh out of the picture? Youh know he's always wanted to".

"I won't let that happen" Hiccup said, his voice serious.

Merida managed a small smile. "Ah know you won't, but you have to protect your people, your dragons... your wife".

"My wife?"

Merida nodded. "Ah have no one to protect, just meh, and if Ah can't even do that, then Summer really is doomed. If Ah die, then Summer will truly cease to exist".

Hiccup shook his head. "Astrid can take care for herself. Merida... I will protect you, I won't let anything to happen to you. Do you hear me? I will do anything to make sure you are safe"

A tear finally slipped down Merida's cheek. Hiccup wiped it away, taking her face in both of his hands.

Merida looked into his gorgeous green eyes, letting herself get lost in them.

She placed her hands on his shouders, grabbing the collar of his shirt, she quickly drew him close and pressed her lips against his.

Hiccup was caught off guard, but he closed his eyes and kissed her back. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her into his lap. He ran a hand through her hair, smiling as it got caught in the wild mess of curls. Merida chuckled, but didn't break the kiss.

Astrid placed to book back in its place. She slowly walked out of the library. She blinked away the tears that filled her eyes.

This wasn't a surprise to her, she had always known Hiccup loved Merida. She walked all the way to her room, changing into her pajamas, she got in bed, and slowly fell asleep.

...

Merida closed the door to her room quietly. A smile was glued on her face. It had been a long time since she had felt this happy.

She walked towards the doors that lead out to her small balcony. She opened them, walking out into the cold night. The moon was covered by dark clouds, but she knew it was still there.

She leaned against the railing, looking up at the sky. She closed her eyes, and really wished she wasn't making a fool of herself.

"Manny..." she spoke quietly, "Ah... Ah need your help."

She breathed in deeply, "Please, Manny. Give me strength... give the strength Ah need to fight. To save Summer... to protect the ones Ah love... to protect _him_, and to help end this darkness, once and for all."

She waited, for who knows what. A sign maybe. But nothing happened.

She turned around and began to walk back, then a light appeared. She glanced back and saw that the moon had begun to shine through the clouds. Little by little, the clouds began to disappear.

Merida smiled, and nodded.

"Thank yeh".

She went inside and closed the doors. She failed to notice the girl with the green skin and dark hair and clothing running through the woods, heading towards the room that belonged to the girl with magic hair.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, I know this chapter is super short, but I didn't have time to finish it, so it was now or never on uploading it. I might be a little bit late on uploading the next few chapters, and I want to apologize ahead of time. I hope you like this little short thing I call a chapter. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 15: Dreadful Feeling.

_That same night._

Rapunzel stared at herself in the mirror of her vanity. She brushed her hair absentmidedly and hummed to the old song her parents used to sing to her.

A sudden light streamed through the double doors that stood next to the vanity, leading out the the balcony.

She stood and walked towards it.

The moon was beginning to shine through the dark clouds, casting a ghostly light down on her.

Whispers began to sound inside her head, and she knew that Manny was trying to speak to her.

"What is it Manny?" she asked the moon.

_'...Behind you...'_

Rapunzel whirled around, just as the light from the candle on her night stand went out.

"W-who's there?" she asked, her voice shaking.

The moon's light gre brighter and she was able to make out a silouhette of someone. A woman.

She slowly began stepping into the light.

Rapunzel gasped.

"Elsa?"

Elsa stood in front of her. Or at least what had once been Elsa.

Her skin was a vibrant green, her dress and hair black as night. And her eyes... they were a bright golden color, and full of hatred and anger.

She didn't say anything, she just smiled wickedly at Rapunzel.

Elsa stepped closer, and Rapunzel quickly grabbed small mirror, raising it above her head.

In the blink of an eye, Elsa dashed forward, a hand full of nightmare sand.

With all her might, Rapunzel swung.

...

Merida, Hiccup, and Jack woke up suddenly. A weird feeling creeping up on their chests. A sudden dread building up.

Something was wrong. Very wrong.

_Rapunzel..._


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, to make up for my late posting and short chapter, I stayed up almost all night writing this one, and then editing it. Ode to a Fangirl and Tacolady22, I want to thank you for your reviews, and to anyone else who has reviewed as well. Hope you like it. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 16: Army of the Dark.

Jack burst into Rapunzel's room, slamming the door wide open.

The room was a mess. Dresses, shoes, perfume bottles, hair brushes, and many other things were scattered on the floor. Rapunzel's enchanted, golden mirror was broken, a small blood stain on the edge.

The glass on the double doors that led out to her balcony were broken too, a small piece of black fabric had been caught on one of the shards.

Jack picked it up, feeling the odd texture in his hand. Specks of nightmare sand fell from the fabric.

A horrible feeling filled his heart, just as Merida, Hiccup and Astrid, followed by the other guardians, walked into the room.

...

The ground was cold, really cold, and oddly soft. Rapunzel cracked open her eyes, little by little.

She was laying on her back, and she could see trees towering over her. The sky was gray and dark, but she knew that morning had come.

She lay there, still unsure of how she got there, then the memories began flooding back in.

_- Rapunzel swung, and hard. The golden mirror collided with Elsa's temple, making her fall on one knee. Rapunzel sidestepped her and ran to the door. _

_Elsa stood and lunged the squirming nightmare sand at Rapunzel. It hit her on her back, and sent her to the floor._

_Rapunzel stumbled to her feet and turned around. Elsa had walked towards her and now stood a foot away. _

_Elsa swung her arm back threw a punch at Rapunzel. Rapunzel blocked it and hit Elsa with a right upper cut. Elsa stepped back, she felt dazed from both the hit and the small injury the mirror had caused her. Feeling her temple she noticed blood was trickling out of the wound. _

_That only fueled her anger. Charging forward she tackled Rapunzel and sent them both through the wooden doors of the closet. Sitting up Elsa swung her arm back again, then brought her clenched fist down on Rapunzel's cheek. She did it again, and again. _

_Rapunzel brought up her hands and blocked the last blow, slamming her fist against Elsa's eye._

_Elsa's fell back, and Rapunzel crawled out from under her. She walked all the way to the back of her closet until the wall wouldn't let he go any further. _

_Elsa stood up, her knees shaking but still came at Rapunzel._

_Rapunzel grabbed some of the hanging dresses and began hurling them at Elsa._

_A snicker actually escaped the Ice Queen as she looked down and saw Rapunzel's trailing hair. _

_Swooping down the grabbed a large strand of it and pulled, hard._

_The sudden action made Rapunzel fall to her knees. Elsa then started stepping back, pulling at Rapunzel's hair harder and harder, making the Queen of Spring cry out in pain._

_Rapunzel kicked and struggled to stand on her feet, but the pull on her hair only grew harder, but she still fought. _

_Elsa dragged Rapunzel, and a couple of the dressed she had hurled at her and some shoes that had been caught in the skirts, out of the closet and let go of the hair._

_Walking towards Rapunzel, Elsa wrapped her hand around her neck, her grip tightening as she made Rapunzel stand on her feet._

_They were face to face now and Elsa wiped some of the blood that had trailed down to her cheek off._

_She showed Rapunzel her wound and sneered. _

_"You'll pay for this"._

_Elsa grabbed Rapunzel's arm and began dragging her towards the balcony doors. _

_As the passed the vanity, Rapunzel turned on Elsa and slammed her hands hard against her._

_Elsa collided with the vanity and hit her head, once again, on the vanity's round mirror._

_Rapunzel dashed for the double glass doors, grasped the handles, and then felt a sudden weight slam against her. -_

...

"Well we can't just stand here and do nothing. For the sake of Spring and the children, North, we have to go out there and find her" Jack argued.

North sighed. "Jack... I know you're desperate bu-"

"Desperate? North, I'm practically dying on the inside. She could be hurt, or even worse, dead" Jack said.

Everyone was quiet.

Jack ran a hand through his hair and sat down. Merida and Hiccup sat next to him, rubbing his back, trying to comfort him.

Merida looked at Bunny. "We can't just leave her to fend for herself".

Bunny nodded, but before he could speak, a servant burst through the door.

She was panicking, and could barely speak.

Jack stood and rushed to her side.

"Wendy? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

The girl could hardly speak.

"Wendy, calm down" Jack lead her to a chair and sat her down.

"What happened?"

She took deep breaths and began stuttering out words.

"I-I saw t-them... out in the w-woods".

"What? Who did you see?" Jack asked urgently.

Wendy didn't answer right away.

Jack grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her roughly.

"WHO DID YOU SEE?".

"Jack" Hiccup warned, laying a hand on Jack's shoulder, his tight grip telling the Winter King to calm down.

"Yes, I know, I'm sorry" Jack said, removing his hands from the servant's shoulders.

Tooth stepped next to Jack and motioned for him to step aside. He did as he was told.

Tooth kneeled down infront of Wendy and smiled sweetly.

"So your name is Wendy? What a lovely name. I'm Toothiana." Tooth said.

The girl managed a small smile and Tooth proceeded to ask her.

"Wendy, could you tell me what it was you saw out in the woods?"

Wendy nodded. "I saw these... animals, weird, dark animals. They had big yellow eyes... and made of b-black sand..."

Tooth's eyes widened, but Wendy was not done speaking.

"...Then, the men came".

"Men? What men?" Tooth asked,

"I couldn't see their faces... they had black armor on... they asked me questions, about His Majesty, and his friends... I didn't say anything, and that made them get very angry..." a tear slipped down Wendy's cheek.

"... I ran away... but they sent the weird animals to chase me... I ran and ran... but I couldn't lose them... and then... another man appeared in front of me... H-he was very tall, and had very pale skin... his hair and clothes were black, like the men's armor... and he had this horrible yellow eyes"

She was crying now, and Tooth wrapped her arms around her.

"He told me he had a message for His Majesty" Wendy said, breaking away from Tooth and standing up to walk towards Jack.

She handed his a small, black pouch.

Jack stared down at it, and then pulled at the ribbon that was wrapped around it.

Turning the pouch upside down, he put his palm under it and watched as a small paper fell from it, a golden strand of hair tied to it.

Everyone gasped.

Jack read the small paper, and then rushed out of the library, up the staircase that stood next to the grand door, and through the glass doors, out into the large, main balcony.

Everyone followed him, and the stunned silence was more deafening than anything else.

Out towards the field that lay beyond the Winter Woods's border, a large mass of blackness moved towards the castle, slowly.

"What is that?" asked Astrid.

"An army... that son of a bitch now has an army" Jack spat out.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Hoist the Colors.

Her feet felt completely frozen as she ran, but she didn't care. She had to get back, she had to help them.

-_"Well, well." the sinister voice said._

_Rapunzel didn't need to turn around to know it was him._

_"Pitch Black" she said, slowly turning to face him._

_He bowed before her in a mocking way "Your Majesty"_

_Rapunzel put her hands on her hips, trying to hide the small bit of fear that swirled inside her._

_"What are you doing here?"._

_"What do you think?"._

_Rapunzel looked at him, puzzled._

_Pitch sighed and shook his head._

_"Stupid girl. I'm making sure you aren't somewhere else"_

_Rapunzel's eyes widened and she glanced back, the castle's towers barely visible through the tree tops._

_Looking back at Pitch, she startled when she found him inches from her face._

_"What have you done?" she asked, stepping back._

_Pitch clasped her throat and brought her close again._

_"I've done nothing, but... my army, however, is tearing apart everyone you ever loved, piece by piece." a small chuckle escaped his lips._

_"Right at this very moment." he finished._

_Terror displayed on Rapunzel's face, and she pushed him away. Turning around, she picked up the white skirt of her nightgown and started running._

_..._

The men stood still as Jack paced in front of them.

They stood outside of the castle, thousands of men in pure white armor, holding spears with the Kingdom's crest on the flag, swords, and shields. Their faces completely lacked emotion.

"I had hoped this day would never come. Now that it is here... I couldn't be more grateful to have men like you by my side."

"I won't lie to you. The enemy is strong, very strong. But he has a weakness." he paused and pounded on his chest.

"He doesn't have our heart. He doesn't have our soul. And he definitely does not have our compassion and strength".

The men nodded.

"We have fought many battles before. We have stood side by side, defending our kingdom, and we shall defend it again. Against the man who dares try to plunge it into darkness and slavery"

His voice threatened to break as he tried to shush his army which was shouting in agreement.

"Now listen to me. Listen! The people will still be looking here, to us, to the Kingdoms to lead. And what will they see? Frightened bilge rats standing on snow? No. No, they will see free men! And freedom! And what the enemy will see is free men fighting. They will hear the ring of our swords, and they will know what we can do! By the sweat of our brows, and the strength of our backs…and the courage of our hearts! Gentlemen! Hoist the colors."

He looked at his commanding officer, Nightlight, and nodded. Then he stormed inside the castle, where the second part of his army stood, where the magical beings growled with anticipation, where Hiccup's own army and dragons awaited.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this little chapter. I did borrow Elizabeth's speech from Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End and I did change a few things. I hope you guys enjoyed. Review and tell me what you think about the story so far. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**OH my god. You guys have no idea how bad I wanted to post this. But I had no internet at home, until now. I made this chapter long to apologize for my tardiness. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 18: Pierce the Heart.

Hiccup walked into Merida's room just as she finished strapping on her quiver.

Neither spoke for a moment, then Hiccup broke the silence.

"You shouldn't be fighting".

Merida sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious".

"So am Ah. Hiccup, Ah'm not just gonna sit back while the man who murdered ma entire kingdom attacks my friend's home".

Hiccup walked up to her and grabbed her hands.

"But what if you're not ready? What if Manny didn't heal you properly?".

Merida laughed quietly, and squeezed Hiccup's hand.

"Trust me, Hic. Ah'm ready".

Hiccup pulled her in for a hug and whispered into her ear.

"Promise me you'll kick ass".

Merida laughed and hugged him back, tightly.

"When have Ah not?".

...

"Are the dragons and their riders ready?" asked Jack as Hiccup stopped and stood next to him.

"Yes. Tuffnut just confirmed. They are all in their positions and ready to go".

"Good" Jack said, then turned to Iorek.

"Is your armada ready?"

Iorek nodded. "I'll be joining them soon, we'll await your signal to attack".

Jack nodded.

They watched the army get closer from the balcony.

"Well gentlemen, and bear, we should head down right about now." Jack said.

They made their way inside and down to the large room. The small portion of Hiccup's army stood there. All of them wearing red armor.

Jack looked up and locked eyes with Merida, who stared down at him from her spot on the walkway connected to the large double doors that led out to the main balcony which they had just descended from. They both nodded and she turned to the neat row of archers on both sides of her. All of them under her command.

"I'll head out and join Nightlight. Iorek, go ahead and join your people, Hic, you stay here. Does Astrid know to wait for my signal?"

Hiccup nodded. "Yes, I explained it all to her, she and the rest of my army will surround the woods, just outside of the fighting area. They will charge from all sides when you order them to, Tuff and the rest of the dragon riders hidden on the trees as well".

Jack nodded and began to walk outside with Iorek.

"Hey Jack!" Hiccup called.

Jack and Iorek turned around to face him.

Hiccup smirked, "Don't break your staff this time".

Jack smiled and shook his head, then reached his hand out into the air and summoned his staff.

They large, wooden stick appeared and flew towards Jack. He grasped it firmly then turned to Hiccup. "Don't lose your other leg this time".

They smiled at eachother and then Jack and Iorek stepped out into the cold snow.

...

Everything was chaos. Rapunzel stared as people in white and red armor clashed swords with the men in black. Iorek and his armada fought against nightmares, along with the winter wolves, foxes, and giant snow leopards.

The moon shone brightly down on the animals fighting, and a small shimmer was visible.

_Manny's protecting them_, she thought.

She ran to one of the service doors, slammed it open and dashed inside.

Hall after hall she ran, until she found herself inside the large throne room, where she found Jack fighting side by side with Hiccup.

Arrows hit the men in black on the ground, and Rapunzel looked up at the walkway, seeing Merida and the archers.

She saw one of Hiccup's soldiers down on the ground, a man in black about to plunge their large spears into them.

Without thinking, she ran forward and tackled the man to the ground. Scrambling off of him, she stepped back as he rose, glaring at her through his helmet. He picked up the spear he dropped, and began advancing towards Rapunzel.

A flaming arrow struck him, and the man fell down. He didn't move.

Rapunzel turned to face Merida, who was glaring at the man.

"Punz!" she yelled as she let another arrow fly, "Get out of the there. Come up here".

Rapunzel nodded, and ran towards the stairs. A sharp pull on her hair stopped her abruptly. She looked back to see her hair being held by black steel.

He held her hair with one hand, and with the other, he took out a black dagger.

Terror flashed in her eyes, and the man smiled at that

"No...".

He lifted his hand with the dagger and let it drop.

"NO", Rapunzel closed her eyes.

No pain shot through her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the man on the ground. A sword with a red hilt being pulled from his back, by the man Rapunzel had helped.

He gathered up her hair and joined her. "Come one".

They ran up the stairs. They began advancing towards Merida and the archers when a sudden rumble was heard and a large crack appeared on the walkway.

"Get back" said the man as he grabbed Rapunzel's arm and made her step back.

The crack grew and pieces of stone began falling down.

"MERIDA" Rapunzel screamed as the ground beneath her friend's feet collapsed, sending her and the archers down to the ground.

Rapunzel turned to run back down, but the firm hold on her arm stopped her.

"Please, I have to go help her".

He shook his head and pointed. "Look".

Rapunzel looked and caught sight of a large mass of red hair, crawling away from the debris.

She let a small smile slip as she saw Merida stand on her feet, then begin helping the archers out.

"See, she's fine" said the man.

Rapunzel smiled and nodded.

...

Hiccup and Jack were practically on fire. They seemed to think as one.

Hiccup swung his sword low, hitting his enemy's legs, and made the man fall to the ground, then, Jack shot ice at him with his staff and created sheets of ice over the man's arms and legs.

They smiled, and for a moment, they were actually having fun.

"Hiccup, down" someone yelled.

Hiccup dropped to the ground and saw and axe fly across the air, hitting a man who was charging at him from his right.

Astrid jogged towards the fallen man and pulled out her axe, she smiled at Hiccup and then swung her axe again, taking down another one.

Hiccup rose to his feet quickly, taking in his surroundings.

They were winning, but just by a little bit.

Arrows flew down from above, and he looked up to see Merida and her archers.

He smiled up at her, even though she didn't see. But then his smile vanished.

Small cracks began to form on the underside of the walkway, getting larger by the second.

A loud rumble was heard, and to his horror, chunks of marbled rock began to fall.

...

Merida helped up the last archer to survive. Now there were only fifteen of them.

She glanced up at Rapunzel and nodded, telling her friend she was okay.

Turning to her archers, she spoke loudly above all of the ruckus.

"Well don't just stand there. Get out there.".

They charged forward and began to fight. Shooting arrows, hitting the men with their bows, some even dropped them and took out their swords.

Merida brought down five men before one took her by surprise. Coming up behind her, her slammed his shield against her head, sending her to the ground.

She got on her knee turned to face him and managed to block the blow of his sword with her bow.

He began to put all of his weight on it, and he slowly pushed her down.

The bow's wood began to crack, and Merida began to panic.

The man suddenly screamed in pain and then fell to the ground next to her. An axe buried deep into his back.

Astrid grabbed the axe's handle and pulled out with a loud grunt. Standing infront of Merida, they stared at eachother in silence, until Astrid held out her hand.

Merida smiled and took it.

They nodded and then stood back to back. Merida took out her sword, and then both of them lunged at the enemy.

They made an amazing duo, and Pitch, who watched from the shadows, would have been quite impressed had he not hated Merida.

He saw Rapunzel and one of the knights from the King of Autumn's army enter the library's second floor through on of the double doors.

He smiled, thinking about how he would love to kill her right then and there, but that would have to wait.

Pitch's army was losing, although he hated to admit it.

He knew he had to do something. Looking back at Merida, a wicked smiled appeared on his gray lips.

It seemed that it was time for the Queen of Summer to join her kingdom.

Forming an arrow with nightmare sand, he drew his hand back, and aimed it at the Queen of Summer's back.

_This arrow never misses its mark_ he thought.

Just like that, he let it fly.

He watched with a smile of anticipation as the arrow made its way towards the unsuspecting Queen.

Then, a sudden head of blond hair holding and axe pushed the queen out of the way, and fell back as the arrow pierced her heart.


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is chapter 19. I hope you like it. In the part where it is Punzie against Pitch, it is a lot like when Harry faced Voldemort, right before he dived for the cup and transported himself and the other dead kid back to the arena, so picture it like that. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 19: Winds.

Merida felt herself being pushed with a sudden force that sent her to the ground.

Turning around, she saw Astrid fall, a black arrow piercing her heart, and then dissolving.

She looked up and saw Pitch, glaring at Astrid's fallen form.

Crawling towards her, Merida held her, and felt tears spring to her eyes.

"No..." she whispered and touched the wound. Astrid howled in pain, and blood began seeping onto her clothes.

"NOOO!".

Merida heard Hiccup yell, and suddenly he was before her, kneeling down besides Astrid.

He took her in his arms, and tears began to fall down his cheeks.

"Oh Astrid... No" he said.

Astrid smiled, and lifted her hand, touching Hiccup's cheek gently, wiping away the tears.

"Its okay" she whispered.

Hiccup shook his head, "No, it is not okay".

"If I hadn't, it would be Merida on the ground, dying".

"What?" Hiccup looked up at Merida.

"The arrow was aimed at meh, Hiccup... your wife saved mah life".

Hiccup looked down at Astrid.

"Stay with me, Astrid" he pleaded.

Astrid shook her head. "I can't... I'm already...drifting away".

Hiccup grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "No..."

"I love you..." Astrid whispered, then her eyes closed, and her body went still, as she went to sleep, forever.

Hiccup stared at her for a moment. Then he screamed.

So much pain and anger filled that scream. It rang throughout the entire room, catching everyone by surprise.

Everyone stopped fighting, they all turned to look at Hiccup, still holding Astrid in his arms.

A sudden breeze began to swirl around. It ruffled Hiccup's hair, and dried his tears.

Putting Astrid down gently, Hiccup rose to his feet, but kept his head down.

The breeze grew stronger and began to swirl around Hiccup.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Hiccup began to rise from the ground.

The wind whipped Merida's hair around, and she watched from below as Hiccup rose, higher and higher.

"What do we do?" asked Jack, as stood next to Merida.

"Ah don't know" Merida said.

"What's going on?".

They turned around to see North coming towards them, Bunny and Tooth right behind him.

Their faces paled when they saw Astrid's body.

"Oh my god..." said Tooth.

The wind's ferocity grew and the swords being held by the people were suddenly ripped from their hands, along with shields, spears, and bows & arrows.

"HICCUP" Merida screamed, but it was no use, the wind drowned out her voice.

...

Rapunzel and the knight emerged from the library. A gasp escaped her lips and the knight let out a surprised curse.

They watched as Hiccup rose from the ground, strong winds swirling around the room, ripping away people's weapons.

Rapunzel's hair whipped around wildly. She looked down and saw Merida, Jack, and the guradians.

They all stood around something, or _someone _.

Astrid's body came into view, and Rapunzel swore.

She saw the black sand around the wound, and anger coursed through her.

She looked up and saw Pitch, on the other side of the room, up on the walkway, heading towards the balcony doors.

She turned to the knight, "Go down there and tell everyone they have to leave the room and head outside".

"What? Why?".

"Look at the walls, the cieling", Rapunzel pointed.

There were cracks on the the marble walls, and the debris from the fallen part of the walkway was starting to get picked up by the strong wind.

"My god, but I can't leave you here" the knight argued.

"I can take care of myself" Rapunzel said and began to push the knight towards the stairwell, "Now go".

The knight nodded and dahsed down to join the others, he spoke to one knight, then that one spoke to another, the message spread aroun the entire room and the people began to leave the building.

Merida stayed, she didn't move, and when Jack and North tried to move her, she lashed out at them.

Rapunzel walked towards the balcony, not bothered by the fact that her hair looked like untamed swirls of gold..

Pitch was there, and he turned around to face her.

He didn't say anything, and neither did Rapunzel.

She grabbed a dagger that lay on the ground, and with it, she grabbed the fabric of her nightgown, and began to cut.

Now, the skirt only reached above her knees. Dropping the dagger, she took a step forward, so did Pitch.

Then, he thrust nightmare sand at her, while Rapunzel lunged dreamsand at him.

They sands collided, and they stood there, not letting their arms drop, the sand flowing from their hands.

Rapunzel let all of her anger push her forward, and she began to advance towards Pitch, the stream of dreamsand growing stronger.

People who were now outside of the castle pointed up at them. She thought she heard Jack call out to her, but the sky had turned dark, thunder and lightning dorwning out the voice.

A sudden burst of air was felt, pushing Rapunzel forward.

Pitch stepped back, and fear began to broadcast itself on his face.

He felt his back hit the railing, and he began to let out panicked shrieks as Rapunzel got closer.

Rapunzel glanced quickly behind her and saw that the cieling inside had collapsed, and a tornado swirled inside.

That only made her adrenaline rush grow, and she advanced. The dreamsand glowed brightly and blinded Pitch, he didn't see Rapunzel until she joined hands with him, stopping both flows of sand.

Inching her face close to his, she glared into his eyes, and whispered.

"Revenge, is such a bittersweet taste".

...

Merida stared up at Hiccup, tears running down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

She extended her hands, and with everything she had, made the small patch of ground beneath her rise.

It rose until she was right next to Hiccup. She reached out and took his hand. She pulled him towards her, and when he touched the ground infront of her, she hugged him.

He stood there for a moment, the wind still roaring around them.

"Hiccup..." Merida whispered.

Hiccup then wrapped his arms around her, tightly, and cried.

The wind stopped, and Merida let the ground sink back to its place. The sound of Hiccup's sobs the only sound in the room.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:Curing the black heart.

Pitch felt fear as he looked into Rapunzel's emerald eyes. They had fire in them, and for a moment, Pitch could feel fear filling his black heart.

Then he saw her.

Rapunzel cried out in pain, and dropped to her knees, a coldness settling inside her heart. She looked behind her and saw Elsa, Pitch manifesting next to her, a wicked smile on their faces.

Rapunzel placed a hand over her heart, and with the other grabbed the railing, using it for support as she got on her feet.

She was breathing heavily, but she still dodged the ice and nightmare sand aimed at lunged dreamsand at both, and as they dodged it, she grabbed strands of her hair, and threw them towards Elsa, smiling slightly as each one wrapped around her wrists tightly.

Elsa snarled at Rapunzel, and began to struggle to free her began to reel her in, still aware that Pitch was were face to face now, and Rapunzel tilted her head towards Merida and Hiccup, who they could see through the double doors.

"You will pay for this".

"In your damned dreams you lit-"

Elsa glanced behind Rapunzel, and when Rapunzel glanced back as well, Elsa conjured up the coldest powers she held inside, and slammed her hands into Rapunzels chest.

Rapunzel gasped, and dropped the strands of hair, but grabbed a hold of Elsa's hands.

"Let me go" Elsa shouted, but Rapunzel shook her head.

Nightmares surrounded them, and Rapunzel quickly drew in Elsa for a tight hug.

With a weak voice, she began to sing.

"Flower gleam and glow..."

Elsa struggled to free herself, but Rapunzel held on could hear Pitch screaming at her to stop, but Rapunzel kept hair was glowing, and dreamsand began to rise from it.

It began to surround Rapunzel and Elsa. Elsa struggled to free herself from Rapunzel, when something happened, something inside her began to change.

Pitch cursed, and then formed another arrow, and aimed it at Rapunzel's nightmares continued to surround Rapunzel and Elsa, but kept their distance.

A shrill roar was heard, flaming arrows struck a few of the nightmares, and then, ice hit Pitch's hands, making the arrow dissolve. Merida and Jack stood infront of him.

Fire surrounded Merida, kissing her skin, clothes, and hair, she looked like an angel of fire, the wild spark in her eyes was truly formed underneath Jacks feet, frost seemed to cover his clothes, and his eyes shone brightly.

Toothless landed next to Merida, and Hiccup got off.

He didn't have fire or ice on him, but a swift breeze swirled around him, ruffling his hair. He stared into his eyes, and Pitch admitted that he felt quite intimidated by the King of Autumn.

The other guardians surrounded Rapunzel and Elsa, watching the nightmares. tTe dreamsand now completely covered them, swirling around them, creating some sort of magical dream tornado.

A bright light began to shine through, and the northern winds began to ruffle everyone's hair.

The bright light grew, and Pitch cowered back.

Suddenly, it felt like and explosion of light had hit him, the sudden force knocking him down.

Jack, Merida, Hiccup stood over Pitch. They half turned and watched as someone approached.

"This can't be" Pitch whispered as the Sandman stood infront of him, then, everything turned white.

...

When the dreamsand cleared away, Elsa was on the ground, holding and unconscious 's hair was no longer black, nor was her skin green, and her dress returned to its icy blue color, just like her eyes.

She looked down at Rapunzel, and shook her slightly.

"Rapunzel!" Jack said as he ran towards them, kneeling down and scooping Rapunzel into his arms.

"What happened?".

Elsa was quiet for a moment, then she spoke, very softly "I-I froze her heart".

Jack's eyes widened, and that's when he noticed how cold Rapunzel was.

"Can he unfreeze it?" Tooth asked.

Elsa nodded and stood up. The guardians crept closer, and Elsa did a double take as she saw Sandy. "Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart" she said.

Jack stared at her, dumbfounded. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"A kiss, ye moron" Merida said and Elsa nodded.

"Oh..."

Jack looked down at Rapunzel's face, touching her cold cheek softly, noticing how beautiful she looked, and how she took his breath felt nervous, and he could feel his heart beat faster at the thought of kissing her again.

_Its been so long since the last time I kissed her _he thought.

"Kiss her already" Merida said again.

Jack smiled, and then gently pressed his lips against hers.

A wave of light suddenly burst from her body, washing over the entire land. The dark skies turned clear, the damaged land was suddenly healed, the castle had been repaired, and the injured people cured.

Merida gasped as a sudden wave of life filled her heart. She smiled to herself, and small tears filled her eyes. She knew what that meant, and when Hiccup looked at her, he smiled too. They hugged, and Merida laughed softly. Her kingdom had been brought to life.

Jack stared at Rapunzel's face, she stirred, then opened her eyes. Jack smiled at her, and when she saw him, she smiled back. They hugged tightly, and then he helped her to her feet.

"Punz" Merida said as she rushed towards Rapunzel, enveloping her in another tight hug.

The next minutes were just full of hugs and tears, seeing how Sandy was back. Elsa watched them from the shadows, then crept inside, her eyes widened as she saw that there was no sign that a battle had ever occurred.

She walked through the halls of the castle, and when she found her and Jack's room, she walked inside, not bothering to close the door.

She changed out of her elegant dress, and put on a simple blue, yet pretty, frock. She put on boots, and stuffed a few dresses inside a satchel.

"You don't have to go".

The voice startled her, and she whirled around to see Jack leaning against the door frame. "There's really no reason for me to stay".

Jack walked towards Elsa, took the satchel from her hands, and set it down.

"Rapunzel told me that Pitch had cast a sort of spell on you, turned you evil" he said as he grabbed her hands.

"Elsa... I still care about you, you know that right?".

Elsa looked down at her feet. He grabbed her chin and lifted her face, making her look at him.

"I won't be mad if you choose to go, but I want you to understand that you are always welcome here."

"But I've hurt so many people".

Jack shook his head.

"You were under a curse, you couldn't help it."

"You're wrong, Pitch didn't cast a curse on me, I did this to me. My jealousy turned me into that thing".

Small tears brimmed her eyes, and Jack wrapped her into a hug. He might not love Elsa in a romantic way, but he still loved her. They had grown up together, they had been friends once.

"That's what he wanted you to think. But I know you, Elsa, and you are not evil, or wicked. You are just a girl who was manipulated by a twisted man".

Elsa let a few tears escaped, then she pushed Jack away.

"If you choose to go, I won't stop you".

Elsa smiled, and picked up her satchel. She walked out of the room with her head held high, like a true queen, and when Jack joined the others, he saw that they too were watching as Elsa galloped away on her horse. She looked back, and seeing that they were watching her, she smiled and waved.

"At least she's free now" Jack said, and everyone nodded and waved back.

Nobody hated Elsa, and Rapunzel especially wished she and Elsa could have been friends.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Engagement Party for the Unsuspecting.

-_One Year later-_

Hiccup's hands shook as he pocketed the small box in his trousers.

A soft knock was heard, and he turned around to see his mother entering the room.

She looked absolutely beautiful in an olive green, silk dress. It had long sleeves and a V shaped neckline; the bodice hugged her curves, and the skirt flowed down beautifully. Her hair was up in an intricate bun muxed with a few braids here and there.

"Everybody's waiting" she said, and went to stand next to Hiccup, infront of the long mirror.

"You look fine, Hiccup." She said as she watched him turn sideways glancing at his reflection with doubt.

Hiccup smiled and turned away from the mirror.

"Is she here?"

Valka nodded. "She's _been_ here. She and her family arrived just after you came up to get ready".

"Oh".

"Yeah, now come on, I don't want my future daughter-in-law to get frustrated and leave her own engagement party.

Valka pushed Hiccup out into the hall and closed the door. They made their way to the ball room in silence, where_ she_ waited, not suspecting a thing.

...

Merida watched from her seat as Rapunzel and Jack glided through the dance floor, a look of pure joy and love in their eyes. They looked perfect. Rapunzel looked beautiful in her golden dress, which seemed to shine under the chandalier, making her look like a sun goddess, and her braided hair which cascaded down her back and trailed behind her.

She hated to admit that part of her envied them. If only she and Hiccup could have that.

After Pitch was destroyed, everyone went back to their kingdoms. Merida had been happy to find everybody alive and well when she returned. Her brothers, now devilishly handsome teenagers, had welcome her with tight hugs.

She had cried as she watched her dad make his way towards her. She could see happiness in his eyes, but also great sorrow. Merida reminded Fergus of Elinor, and everytime he looked at her, he couldn't help but feel a touch of sadness.

Elinor had left them too early, thanks to a sudden sickness that had spread around the kingdom. Nobody knew what it was, and nobody could cure it, not even Rapunzel.

Merida could still remember the day young Rapunzel arrived at the castle. They were both just small children, Merida's brothers were only a few months old.

She had big hopes that Rapunzel could cure her mother, with the power of the magic flower that now resided in her hair. But when Rapunzel came out of her mother's chambers, the look in her eyes said it all. Merida knew then that her mother wasn't going to survive, and she cried that night, while her mother held her tightly.

The things she said to Merida that night, her final night, would stay with her forver.

_-"Now, my Darling, there is no need to cry" Elinor said as she smoothed Merida's hair._

_The little girl hugged her mother, as if her life depended on it._

_"How can ye say that. Ye are going to leave me" she sobbed._

_Elinor shook her head._

_"Merida! Look at me!" she said, and Merida did. She sat up and looked at her mother._

_She was pale, really pale, and thin. In the last few months, Elinor had lost an immense amount of weight._

_"Oh Darling" Elinor caressed Merida's cheek and wiped away her tears._

_"I'll never leave youh, don't you know... I will always be here" she placed her hand on Merida's heart, then hugged her._

_She began to sing the ancient lullaby that her mother had sung to her when she was just a babe._

_Merida fell asleep to the sound of her mother's beautiful voice lulling her to sleep._

_But... when she woke up that morning, Elinor was gone.-_

"Um... Merida... Hello?" Hiccup waved his hand infront of Merida's eyes. She blinked and then looked up at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concern filled his voice.

Merida nodded "Yea, Ah was just thinking".

Hiccup held out his hand and she took it.

"About what?" he asked as he led her to the dance floor.

"My mum" Merida admitted.

Hiccup nodded, but didn't press the subject, if Merida wanted to talk, then she would.

They began dancing, Merida's red dress flowing as they moved, and surprisingly enough, the looked just as graceful and lovestruck as Jack and Rapunzel, who had noticed them dancing and smiled at them.

They smiled back, and Jack winked at Hiccup. He knew all about Hiccup's proposal, and enjoyed the nervous look that Hiccup got on his face.

"Ye alright, Hic?" Merida asked.

Hiccup nodded, "I'm fine".

They danced until the song ended. Then, as everyone went to their seats, Hiccup grabbed Merida's hand to stop her from going to hers.

"Uh... Hiccup?" she asked, casting him a puzzled look.

Hiccup looked at her, then directed his attention to the people infront of him.

"Everyone! I have an announcement to make" he said loudly.

The room grew quiet and every pair of eyes were now on Hiccup.

"Hiccup, what are ye doing?" Merida asked him in a hushed voice.

Hiccup ignored her.

"You see this woman right here?" he asked as he pointed at Merida.

"Well, this woman, to those of you who may not know, is the most stubborn, frustrating, hot-headed, reckless, and wildest woman I have ever met" he said.

Everyone gasped, and Merida turned red, but Hiccup wasn't done talking.

"But she is also gorgeous... and kind... and strong, really strong... funny, and most of all, brave. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, aside from my mother" Hiccup said and he could see Valka smile at that.

"Merida... in all of my life, I have never laid eyes on a woman as beautiful as you, both inside and out".

"You make me laugh when I am sad, you also make me mad, and a lot of the times you also make me want to rip my hair out, but overall you make me want to be a better person. By your side, I have expirienced the wildest adventures anybody could only dream of."

"We have fought together, cried together, laughed together, and I couldn't think of anybody else to spend my life with" Hiccup got on one knee and pulled out the small box, but didn't open it yet.

"When I am on the ground, beaten, tired, and ready to give up, it is you who holds out her hand and helps me up. You correct me when I am wrong, and aren't afraid to put me in my place... I have never loved someone as much as I love you... and it is with all of my love, that I ask you... Will you marry me?"

Hiccup got on one knee and held out the small, red velvet box infront of him and opened it. Everyone gasped, again.

Merida stared at the golden ring with a medium sized ruby.

She looked at Hiccup, who waited anxiously for her answer, and her eyes filled with tears. She placed her hand over her heart and nodded.

"Yes" she said.

Hiccup smiled and let out a breath her hadn't realized he was holding.

He put the ring on her finger, then got up and pulled her in for a kiss.

Everyone clapped, and Jack whistled, making both Hiccup and Merida laugh.

"Well everyone" Jack called out, "I think its time we really celebrate. I want everyone on the dance floor right now".

Everyone danced alot that night, to say the least, and Hiccup was happy to see that Merida's smile had not once vanished.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Silk dresses and Wedding cake.

_-6 months later-_

"It's perfect" gushed Rapunzel. Merida smiled and looked at her reflection.

She wore a medieval-style white silk gown with long arms, gold trimmings, and gold beading wedding dress. Her hair lay on her shoulders and trailed down her back in neat curls, her crown resting on top of her head.

"You look like her" Rapunzel said as she went to stand by Merida, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"I know...". Merida said, trying to blink away tears that threatened to fall.

Rapunzel smiled and then walked towards the bed, grabbed the bouquet of roses, and then handed them to Merida.

Tooth walked inside and stopped short, taking in Merida's image.

"My god, Merida, you look beautiful" she said.

"Are they ready?" Rapunzel asked.

Tooth nodded, "Everybody's waiting".

...

"Why is she taking so long? Do you think she's having second thoughts? What if she changed her mind and-"

Jack smacked Hiccup on the head, laughing at his friend's nervous rant.

"Dude, she's not having second thoughts, nor has she changed her mind. Chill, Hiccup, that woman is crazy about you".

Hiccup nodded.

Suddenly, the pianist began to play. Everyone rose and looked at the double doors.

Hiccup could feel his chest tighten and sweat run down the side of his face, the sight of Merida walking inside, Fergus by her side, completely took his breath away.

Sun shined down on her as she made her way down the aisle. It cast a lovely glow on her hair, making it look like it was on fire, her eyes seemed to shine with happiness and excitement, and her smile... nothing had ever been as bright as her smile right then.

Before he knew it, she was before him, looking up at him. Fergus leaned in and whispered into Hiccup's ear.

"Ye listen to me, boy. If ye hurt my daughter, if I hear she shed a single tear, I'll make sure you lose that other leg.

The look on Hiccup's face made Fergus burst out laughing, he clamped his hand down on his shoulder and shook him.

"I'm just kidding, lad" then he left and sat down.

"What was that all about?" whispered Merida as she looped her arm through Hiccup's, walking slowly up the three stairs to stand in front of North.

Hiccup shook his head and smiled at her.

"We are gathered here today..." his voice broadcasted through the room.

...

The entire room laughed as Hiccup smeared the white frosting over Merida's cheek, laughing at her shocked reaction.

"HADDOCK" she yelled, "Ye'll pay for this ye walking fish bone" then ran off after him, the train of her dress flying behind her.

Rapunzel laughed and Tooth shook her head as they watched Merida scoop a handful of frosting.

"I just pray to Manni that their new castle lasts".

"New castle?"

Tooth nodded, " With their parent's permission, us guardians demolished their castles and built a new one out of them, right on the border that divides Summer and Autumn, which kinda means that the border is no longer there".

"Oh" said Rapunzel, "I had no idea".

Tooth laughed, "Neither do they".

Rapunzel was about to speak when a pale hand full of frosting clamped down on her cheek. She gasped and looked up at Jack, who was staring down at her with a wicked smile, right before he smeared his other handful of frosting over her face, covering her entirely in white fluffiness.

She stood up and wiped the frosting from her eyes, glad that none of it had gotten on her lavender gown. Then she turned on him.

"Jackson Overland Frost" she said, her voice dropping down to a deathly volume.

Jack began step back, not noticing that he was backing up against a certain table which held a certain object.

"THE CAKE..."


	23. Chapter 23

**So here is the last chapter. I teared up writing it. Its not very long, but that's all I could write. I hope you guys enjoyed this story, and to those who reviewed and favorite/ followed this story, thank you so much. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 12: Happily Ever After, Big Four style.

Rapunzel was so busy scrubbing off the frosting from her face that she didn't notice Elsa entering the room.

"You missed a spot" she said. Rapunzel gasped and turned around to face her.

"Oh god, Elsa you startled the dreamsand out of me" she laughed uneasily.

"Here, let me help you" Elsa grabbed a towel and dipped it in water. She walked towards Rapunzel and began to scrub at the spot behind her ear gently.

"Jack sure knows how to smear frosting in the most unsuspecting places" she chuckled.

Rapunzel smiled, "Yeah, he does. Thank you".

"No problem".

They walked out of the restroom together, not saying anything, for nothing needed to be said. Everything between them was good.

Rapunzel made her way towards Jack, who was taking frosting out of his ear with a napkin.

When he saw Rapunzel he scooped her into his arms and planted a long kiss on her pink lips.

"What was that for?" she laughed.

"I missed you".

"I was gone for five minutes".

"A very long five minutes" Jack sat down and then sat Rapunzel on his lap, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"So was that Elsa walking out of the bathroom with you?"

Rapunzel nodded.

"Oh".

"Looks like she's over you" Rapunzel said, looking at Elsa's table.

"What?" Jack followed her gaze. Elsa had indeed gotten over him, she was huddled next to a man with red hair, and long sideburns, his eyes that looked the color grey.

"Well I'm glad she found someone" He said after a moment.

Rapunzel nodded again, "She looks really in love, I'm happy for her".

Jack smiled, then pushed Rapunzel slightly, signaling for her to get up. He rose to his feet and then joined hands with her, walking towards Hiccup and Merida.

"Well Haddock, its time for me and Goldilocks here to get moving" he said.

Hiccup nodded, he got up and hugged Jack briefly, while Merida hugged Rapunzel.

"Ye can't stay a bit longer?" asked Merida.

Rapunzel shook her head. "Apparently not. Looks like Albino here wants to go home".

"Hey! remember that this albino can freeze your butt in the middle on the night" Jack joked.

"I'll see you later then, Jack" Hiccup said, then hugged Rapunzel.

Merida hugged Jack and whispered into his ear.

"Ye have the rings?".

Jack nodded. Everything was ready, and as he and Rapunzel walked out of the castle and towards the carriage, he couldn't help but smile with anticipation.

"Why are we leaving so early anyways?" she asked as she looked out the window.

Jack played with the white box inside the pocket of his trousers, he could already see her face as he got on one knee, on the main balcony of the castle, the moon shining down on them.

"You'll see".

...

"Oh...my...god" said Merida as she gazed p at the huge castle before her. Hiccup didn't say anything, just stared.

"We hope you like it" said a voice.

Merida and Hiccup turned around to see the guardians standing behind them. Merida smiled and walked towards Tooth, hugging her tightly.

"Thank ye" she said, then went and hugged the rest of the guardians.

"So what now?" asked Hiccup.

"Nothing. You two just enjoy being newlyweds and rule your kingdoms. We'll go back to ours and watch over the children, as usual" said Bunny.

"Seriously?" asked Hiccup.

They all nodded. They said their goodbyes and then parted ways. The guardians left on North's sleigh, and Merida and Hiccup walked inside their castle.

Valka, Fergus, and the triplets were waiting for them when they walked in.

"Welcome home"

...

Hiccup closed the door quietly, hoping not to make any noise. It had been a long night. After arriving, Fergus, his mom, the triplets, and him and Merida had gone on a tour of the castle. Somewhere along the tour Merida had vanished, but his mother hadn't given him any time to look for her. She was overjoyed showing Hiccup every room and hall of the castle.

He wondered where Merida was, right before he felt someone slam into him. He landed on the floor with a grunt, the weight of his new wife taking the air out of him.

Merida laughed, then smacked a quick kiss on Hiccup's lips.

"You're gonna pay for this, Red" he smiled.

Hiccup sat up and pulled her close, bringing her face close to his. Merida closed her eyes, and then regretted doing so when Hiccup flipped her over and slammed her gently on the floor.

"Told you so".

She rolled her eyes and then pulled him in for another kiss. Hiccup settled his body on top of hers, and then began to run his hands over her body. He savored the taste of her lips, feeling as if he could never het enough.

Merida pulled his hair, and then moved her hands towards the buttons on his suit jacket. She unbuttoned it slowly, then began to pull it off his shoulders. Hiccup broke the kiss and got on his knees, then took off the jacket, throwing it across the room, his shirt following it.

Merida glided her eyes over his bare chest, taking in everything. He was beautiful, and she felt herself blush at the thought of him taking off anything else.

Hiccup grabbed her hands and pulled her to her knees as well. He kissed her gently, then trailed his hands to the ball of her dress. He grabbed the zipper and began to slowly pull it down. The dress tumbled down, leaving Merida in a short , spaghetti strap, satin nightgown like frock.

He kissed her again, and then rose to his feet, not breaking the kiss. He grabbed her waist and then hoisted her up, letting her wrap her legs around his torso. He cracked and eye open and made his way towards the bed. He put her down, gently, and watched her for a moment.

There was fire in her eyes, she was biting her lip, and looking at him with need. That look said it all. He got on top of her once again, and kissed her roughly.

Merida ran her hands over his back, digging her nails into his skin. The sound of ripping fabric was heard, and Merida's nightgown hit the floor, followed by Hiccup's trousers.

Hiccup bit her neck, kissed it, and caressed her body, driving Merida crazy. She pulled on his hair, shouted his name, and moaned.

They made love that night. And that's what it really was, love, and no one could argue with that.

They savored every moment, loving the feel of their bodies close to each other.

Everything was perfect, and not even a nightmare king or anything else could ruin it.

...

_-Months Later-_

"HICCUP" Merida screamed.

Hiccup ran into the room, stumbling over his own feet. "What is it? Is it time".

Merida placed a hand over her large belly and winced. She nodded "Its time".

* * *

**Its done, Part 1 of this 2 part story is finally done. Please review and tell me what you think about the ending.**


End file.
